Mate of Pennywise
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A young woman saved Georgie from a terrible fate in the rain, but what she didn't know that she must face the nightmare that has been lurking around in Derry for years. Now she must pay the price for saving Georgie and the Losers Club by becoming a mate of IT. If the deal was broken, Pennywise will go after Belle's loved ones. *Image by FandomScreenshots*
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Saving Georgie***

* * *

It's October, 1988 in Derry, Maine. A 21 year old woman is sitting in her living room reading a novel while it's raining outside. Her name is Belle Whitehurst. Her skin is pale with rosy cheeks, emerald eyes, pink lips, and long curly dark brown hair. Most men around her drool whenever she goes around town and want her. Though, Belle isn't really into men who only care about her appearance and nothing else. She's no object. And she isn't ready for marriage as well.  
Belle was living by herself in the house since she moved from her folks two years ago. She wanted to start her life anew since her old home has nothing but family. So far, things have been great. She works at the library since it's her favorite quiet place. Her second job is babysitting which she doesn't mind having. She knew most children in Derry. The child she babysit the most is Georgie Denbrough. He's the sweetest kid. Belle always read fairy tale stories to him, even the underrated tale called _Bride of the Lindworm King._ Georgie was disturbed by the story, but at the same time, he enjoyed it. Belle had to give him better details of why did the Lindworm wanted a bride to begin with. For a 6 year old, he sort of understood.  
Belle closed the book and went over to the window to see the street drenched by the rain. But something caught her eye. Across the street, there is a child wearing a yellow raincoat. His hands and knees are down, looking down at one of the drains. Belle grabbed her coat and head out the front door.

"Hey! Do you need help?" She called out. The child let out a cry. She recognized the scream. It was Georgie. The boy backed away from the drain and started to crawl with one arm. There is blood around him. Georgie is crying in agony.

"Ahhh! Help...!" Georgie cried out, trying to crawl away from the drain. Belle let out a gasp.

"Georgie, hang on!" Belle ran towards the boy. As soon as she picks him up from the street, something is coming out from the drain. An arm. It's stretching out.

"Belle, it hurts!" Georgie cried. Belle was about to run with the boy in her arms, but the hand grabbed her ankle. She fell, dropped Georgie on the street. He backed up and watched Belle being pulled into the drain. "Belle!" The woman tried not to panic as she was being dragged into the drain.

"Let go of me!" Belle screamed, kicking the hand with her free foot. Inside the drain, she can see yellow eyes. They don't look happy at all. Belle looked back to Georgie who is safe, but he is losing too much blood. He could die out here. The woman tried to get out of the gloved hand's grasp. As soon as her legs are in the drain, she kicks something hard. It felt like she kicked someone in the face. She could've sworn she heard a cry of agony in the drain. Her ankle was free. Without wasting time, Belle crawled out of the drain and ran towards Georgie. She picked him up. His eyes are closed. "Hang on, Georgie. I'm taking you to the hospital." She told him. Belle took the boy to her car.

"Belle..." Georgie sobbed as he was put to the backseat. Belle uses the towels to wrap around the wound to stop the bleeding. The boy started to pass out in the backseat. The woman got in the front seat to start the car.

"Stay with me, sweetie." She told the boy. Georgie didn't reply. He's out cold. "Shit. I gotta hurry." Belle said to herself.  
Inside the drain, the shadowy figure watched the car pull out and pass by. The figure growled. He just woke up from his long slumber and found his first feast of the day, but the woman got in the way.

"She will pay for taking away my meal. Oh, she will pay dearly." He rasped, his eyes turning red. He will have to sniff out for her. The figure rubbed his face after being kicked so hard. His nose could've been broken. He disappeared in the darkness, growling angrily.

* * *

As soon as Georgie was taken to the emergency room, Belle used a phone to call his parents about what had happened. She hears a few rings on the line and Mrs. Denbrough finally answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mrs. Denbrough. This is Belle. You have to come to the hospital right away." Belle said, trying to calm herself.

 _"Why? What happened?"_

"It's Georgie! He was attacked, and his arm is gone." Belle said. She could hear Mrs. Denbrough gasp on the line. "I brought him here. He's in the emergency room."

 _"Oh my god! I'll be right there. I'm calling my husband."_ Mrs. Denbrough hung up. Belle hung up the phone and stood against the wall. She brushed her wet bangs away from her face.

 _ **XX**_

Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough walked in the room with their son, Bill, to see Georgie laying peacefully in bed with bandages where his missing arm should be. Bill noticed that his little brother's arm is gone. Belle stood by Georgie's side since they brought him in, and never left his side. The parents were very scared, but relieved that Georgie is still alive. Belle told them that she stopped the bleeding when she brought him to the car and head straight to the hospital. He nearly died after losing so much blood, but he was saved. He's going to be okay. Mrs. Denbrough gave Belle a loving hug, thanking her for saving her son and bring him to the hospital.

"Thank you so much, Belle." She said. "You were always there for him."

"Wh-wh-what was in the drain?" Bill asked. Belle wished she knew, but she doesn't. Only an arm stretch out and those yellow eyes in the drain. She didn't get a good look at something or someone in the drain. It's too dark. Only Georgie knew the answer. Everyone will have to wait till he wakes up. Right now, he needs to recover and he will be in pain once he wakes up.

"How long will he have to stay?" Mr. Denbrough asked.

"He's staying the night." Belle said. "I'll stay by him at all times."

"Oh no, you've done enough. Saving him from whatever that tried to take him away after taking his arm is enough. And you are drenched, dear." Mrs. Denbrough said, looking at Belle's wet clothes and wet hair.

"No, I insist." Belle said.

"We'll t-t-take turns." Bill suggested. "We should stay here tonight, Belle. You can s-s-s-see him tomorrow. We'll call you when anything comes up." Belle faces Georgie's sleeping form, then face the family with nod. She left the room. Tomorrow she will come back to take their place to look over the boy.

 _ **XX**_

Belle walked down the hallway, but stopped when she spots a red balloon in a middle, floating. There is no one on sight. Belle looked behind her to see if some child lost a balloon, but there was no one. Where did this balloon come from? She reached for the string, and the red balloon slowly rotates. _**I Love Derry**_. That's what the writing on the balloon said. It popped suddenly, splashed blood on Belle's face instead of air. Belle let out a scream as she felt blood on her face and hands. A doctor came out from one of the rooms to see her.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. What's wrong?" He asked her, holding her shoulder. Belle looked up at him.

"The balloon! The blood! Look!" She shows him her face and hands with blood. The doctor looked confused.

"What blood?" He asked her. "I don't see any blood on you." Belle stared at him in disbelief. Is he blind? How could he not see it? "Are you okay, ma'am?" The doctor asked. Belle didn't answer him and rush to the women's restroom to wash up. "Crazy." The doctor said shaking his head before going down the hall.

Belle washes her face and hands to get the blood off. Has she gone crazy? She looked at herself in a mirror before drying her face with a paper towel. Something strange is going on. Georgie was attacked and then there is blood in a balloon. What else is next? The woman dries herself, trying to calm down. Then, a light growl was heard down the sink drain. Belle froze. Her green eyes move down to the sink. A growl was heard again.

"Shit." Belle grunted and rushed out of the restroom. She is hearing things. Or so she thought.

* * *

After Belle got home, she changed out of the wet clothes to be in warm pajamas. She made herself some coffee and look out the window. The rain never stops after everything that happened. Belle couldn't get those yellow eyes out of her mind. That arm stretched out and grab her. Whatever it was down in the drain, it wanted Georgie. There is a killer out there. People must know about this if they want to keep their children safe.

"Georgie must've seen something down in the drain. I will talk to him." Belle said to herself. She brought her coffee mug to the living room to relax after the terrifying experience. Soon she will know what was lurking under Derry. But, she wanted to know where that red balloon full of blood came from, and those sounds coming from the sink. Were those all connected to what happened to Georgie? It couldn't be. Belle shook her thoughts away as she took a sip of coffee, trying to remain calm. Tomorrow is another day. Georgie will be okay. That is more important to Belle than anything else.

 ** _XX_**

It was late at night, Belle is fast asleep in her bed. The rain pours once again. Lightning flashes in the bedroom, and thunder rumbles. The woman was very unaware that an angry killer clown is watching her sleep with its glowing yellow eyes. The white gloved hand reached out and lightly touches Belle's dark hair, growling.

"You'll float, Belle..." The clown spoke in a raspy voice. "For taking my meal of the day. You will float along with the others." In a flash, Belle woke up. She looked around her dark room. She could still hear the rain outside. But she could've sworn she heard a voice. A creepy one.

"Must be hearing things in my sleep." Belle said to herself. She lays her head back on her pillow and close her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Recovered***

* * *

Georgie woke up the next morning, feeling the strong pain on his right side. He reached to feel, but realized that he no longer has an arm. Memories came back to him from yesterday. The clown in the sewer drain. He has the paper boat. Georgie tried to take it, but the clown chomp on his arm and rip it off. Then he sees Belle coming towards him, and the clown's arm grabbed her by the ankle and pull her towards the drain. But she got away. Georgie blacked out when his favorite babysitter took him to the car. He could've died. But he didn't.

"Georgie?" A voice called softly. Georgie turned to see Belle come in with his family. The parents came towards their son and embrace him as Bill watched with a smile. Mrs. Denbrough kisses her young son's head, crying with joy while her husband pets his hair. Georgie looked over at his older brother and babysitter.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked, coming over with Belle.

"I lost an arm, Bill." Georgie replied, touching his shoulder.

"I know. But you're o-o-okay. That's all that matters." Bill said. Belle came by to hug the little boy. "You're going home today. We b-b-brought you clothes to change into." Bill told his little brother. Georgie nodded a little. Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough left the room when the doctor called for them. Belle sat next to Georgie and pet his brown hair.

"So happy you're alright." She said. "I was so scared."

"It was the clown." Georgie said with a frown. Bill and Belle stare at him with puzzled looks. "The paper boat went down the drain, and there was the clown." Georgie exclaimed. "His name is Pennywise." Belle blinked at him. A clown in a sewer drain? Now that sounds creepy.

"G-G-Georgie, why would a clown be in the drain?" Bill asked. "And h-h-h-how would he take the arm? Did he have a weapon?" Georgie shook his head. He bit his lower lip when he remembered what the clown did. Belle touched his shoulder, look at him in the eyes.

"Georgie, tell me. How did he take your arm?" She asked.

"He...bit it off!" Georgie said. "I tried to get my boat back, but he bit my arm off! He has sharp teeth!" Belle is silent for a moment. She thought back of those yellow eyes. And the long arm stretched out for her and Georgie. It couldn't be a regular person. Not some creep dressing up as a clown. Bill wasn't sure what to believe, but Georgie was telling the truth. People won't believe to what Georgie had saw. They will believe it was some kind of animal attack. Belle will have to be on a lookout for anything. She faces the boy.

"What does the clown look like?"

"His face was white, red nose, and red lips. I don't see what his clown suit looks like." Georgie said. "He said that the storm blew him and the circus away." Of course, he couldn't see the rest of the clown since the sewer drain was dark. He only sees the face of a clown. Before Belle could speak, the parents and the doctor came in to help Georgie get out of bed. Belle told the Denbroughs that she must head off to work, but she will stop by to check up on Georgie later.

* * *

"How was the poor boy?" The head librarian asked when Belle walked in the library. She took off her blue jacket and look over at her boss.

"He's in pain, but he will be okay. He has to take some pain pills." Belle replied. "When I get off, I will go to their place and check up on Georgie." The head librarian smiled at her.

"That was very heroic of you, Belle. You saved the boy's life and take him straight to the hospital. You could be the guardian of all children since you are the babysitter." She said. Belle chuckled a little. She went around the counter to work behind it. As soon as she sat down, a young man walked in with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted. Belle looked up at him. The man was wearing a coat, jeans with sneakers, and a black shirt underneath the coat.

"Kyle, hi."

"I heard what happened. Is the kid okay?"

"Oh, he's okay. He...lost an arm." Belle replied. "He's in pain right now. His family took him home when I walk here."

"Well, that's good. Geez, that's some scary shit right there." Kyle said, chuckling a bit. But Belle isn't amused. Kyle cleared his throat, making a sorry look. "So, uh, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine now."

"Really? You don't sound fine."

"Sorry, I'm still shaken up from yesterday." Belle said, crossing her arms. "Thanks for checking up. I have to get to work now." Kyle gave her a nod and head out the front door. Belle sighed a little. She didn't mean to send him off, but she isn't in the mood to talk about yesterday. Would Kyle believe Georgie's story about a clown chomping his arm off? No. He won't.  
The phone began to ring, and Belle answered it right away. "Good morning. Derry Public-" She was cut off when she hears growling on the line. "Hello?" More growling. Sounds like an animal growling. "Hello?"

 _"Don't you ever take away my prey again, human."_ A growling voice spoke on the line. Belle immediately hung up the phone. Must've been a prank phone call. That voice gives her the chills.

 _ **XX**_

The day was slow for Belle despite the creepy phone call. She left the library to get to the Denbroughs to check up on Georgie. Now everyone knows that Belle is a life saver in Derry. It's something to be remembered for a long time. It felt good. Belle smiled when she thought back what her boss said. A guardian of all children. Maybe she is after all.

"Hey savior!" A voice called. Belle smiled when she turned to face Richie in his bike. "Heard about yesterday. That was messed up about Bill's brother. Losing an arm and...stuff."

"Yes, it was terrible, but he'll be okay." Belle told the boy. "I'm heading over there right now. Want to join?"

"Sure." Richie got off his bike and drag his bike by his side to be by Belle. "So, I hear people are on a search for whatever that ate Georgie's arm. Do you see what it was?"

"No. It was too dark to see." Belle said. She couldn't tell him about the clown was the one in the drain. Besides, Richie was afraid of clowns. "The...animal will be found. Once they catch it, they will kill it."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose an arm either. I need hands to play arcade games at the theatre." Richie said. Belle hoped neither of the kids will lose something or worse.

* * *

Richie and Bill are hanging out in Bill's room while Belle is in Georgie's room to comfort him for a while. The boy was laying in his bed, under the warm covers. Belle hands him over the turtle plush toy.

"You okay, buddy?" She asked. Georgie nodded. He kept the toy close. "The pain will go away in a few days. Just take it easy."

"Belle, no one believed me about the clown." Georgie told her. "They think I just saw an animal. But, I know it's the clown." Belle nodded at him, petting his hair.

"I believe you, Georgie."

"...You do?"

"When I was grabbed, I see those yellow eyes. But, I don't see his face. No one has yellow eyes. It's not normal." She said.

"His eyes aren't yellow." Georgie said with a confused expression. "They're blue."

"No, they're yellow. I know they are." Belle said. "Whatever it was, it's not a person. You said he bit off your arm, so it couldn't be a normal human being."

"Those teeth are sharp and long." Georgie told her. "What do you think Pennywise is?" Belle shrugged, shaking her head. If only she knew, but doesn't. She will find out, but she will have to be careful. Belle gave a boy a kiss on a head, telling him she had to go. She said good-bye to the boys and Mr. Denbrough. His wife went off to the store to get things for Georgie.  
Belle left the house, putting on her blue coat. She started to hum as she walked down the sidewalk. She is very unware that she's being watched by those yellow eyes from one of the sewer drains. The shadowy figure growled as he watched her walk.

"So, she's been called the guardian of children." He rasped. "She will get in my way of feeding. Soon, she and I will meet. Very soon."

* * *

Belle walked in the pharmacy to get some things and see Eddie by the counter to pick up his medicine. She smiled a bit as she starts to shop. She picked out the items she needs for her house. Such as pain pills, and tampons. She knew she will be starting her time of the month soon after Halloween is over. How she dreads it. Belle came up to Eddie.

"Hey, Eddie." She greeted.

"Hi." Eddie spoke in a shy voice. "Just...waiting for my medicine my mom ordered for me." Belle nodded.

"I see." Mr. Keene arrived with a bag of bottles and hands it over to the boy. Eddie took it and said goodbye to Belle and left the pharmacy. Belle placed her items on the counter. "Hello, Mr. Keene."

"Well, hello Miss Whitehurst." Mr. Keene greeted, pushing his glasses up. "I heard about little Georgie."

"Yes. He's doing okay." Belle said. "Everyone started to think of me as a hero. It's just that someone had to jump in to save the kid."

"He's a lucky one." Mr. Keene said as he scans the stuff. Belle got her cash out to pay. "Tell the boy I said hello, would ya?" Mr. Keene asked with a smile. Belle smiled a bit and nodded back at him. "Have a nice day, Miss Whitehurst." Mr. Keene said giving her a bag. "Stay safe." He gave her a creepy smile after Belle took the bag from him. The woman nodded and turn away from him. Mr. Keene is a weird man.  
After she walked out of the door, she bumped into Greta. The ice cream fell out of the girl's hand and land on the sidewalk.

"Ah shit!" Greta snapped. She looked up at Belle. "Watch it, Whitehurst!"

"I didn't see you, Greta." Belle said with a look in her eyes.

"Why don't you wear a bell or something? And are you hitting on my dad, you slut?" Greta challenged. Belle wanted to slap that girl in a face, but couldn't. Before Greta could say anymore, Mr. Keene walked out after hearing the commotion.

"Greta!" He spoke with a look. "How could you say such a thing to her? That's very rude of you."

"Very." Belle spoke with a smirk. Greta didn't say anything but walked in the pharmacy. Mr. Keene turned to Belle with pity.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "She really shouldn't talk to people like that."

"You need to talk to her. Kids like her need a lesson or two." Belle said. "I gotta get home." She walked away from Mr. Keene. The man walked in the pharmacy to scold his daughter. Belle wouldn't let teens like Greta to treat her like she's garbage. Belle is the adult. She's been through worse in this town before. But things will become more worse the very next day.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: A Beauty meets a Beast***

* * *

The clouds cleared up to show off the blue sky with a bright sun. It's been raining for days, and children were dying to go out and play. Now, Belle can see children playing around the neighborhood, riding their bikes, anything they want to do outdoors. The woman smiled at the sight. She walk pass the neighborhood, holding a bag. She looked up to see a woman putting up a missing poster on a post. Belle took a good look at the poster. A young boy, age 7, is missing. His name is William. He was last seen two days ago.

"No..." Belle gasped.

"Terrible, isn't it?" A woman, holding the missing posters. "I hope the boy will be found."

"Didn't anyone see him before he went missing?" Belle asked.

"He was last seen by his friends. I believe he was riding his bike home and...he's gone." The woman replied. She walked away to do her job. Belle stormed off with a look. It was the clown. She must find him and bring the boy back. A blue car was cruising by, and she could hear laughter from four teenage boys inside.

"Hey, it's the fucking savior." One of them laughed. Belle didn't stop walking or look at them. It's Henry and his friends. They are the bullies of the poor kids in town. They mess with Belle too, they don't care if she's older than them or not.

"Shouldn't you be with the kiddies? Making sure they don't get eaten or killed?" Belch asked.

"One of them was gone, so she ain't the guardian." Victor said.

"How's the one arm twerp?" Henry asked with a smirk. "And his b-b-b-b-brother?" Belle made a halt and the car stopped. She faces the boys with a sneer.

"Why don't you all just fuck off?" She asked. "Would you laugh if one of you have gone missing or worse?"

"I would if _you_ were." Patrick snorted.

"Face it, cupcake. Kids aren't worth it. You can't save them or protect them. Some come and go." Henry taunted. "Georgie was just fucking lucky that day. He should've died." Belle glared at him. She wanted to punch him in the mouth so bad, but she couldn't since she's the adult. Of course, she could always to go Mr. Bowers who is cop. That's what Henry is afraid of. The car drove off, and more laughter came out of those mean boys. Belle couldn't let them get to her. They will be dealt with in another time.

* * *

Belle walked on the dirt road in a quiet neighborhood that seems dead. No one has ever cross paths the Neibolt Street. There is a creepy old house that is been around for years and never bothered to be taken down. She looked up at the house with wonder. She heard stories about it. People call it Neibolt House or Well House. But, she doesn't see the well anywhere in sight. Before Belle could walk pass the house, she started to hear the nursery rhyme sang by children. She slowly turn her head towards the house, hearing the song. No children were in sight. The front door slowly opens, and the voices got louder. Belle started to have chills. It's too dark to see what's inside.

"Kids wouldn't dare to go in that house." Belle said to herself. "But, I want to make sure..." She walked up the porch and quietly went inside the house. The singing voices of children are gone as soon as she took a step inside the house. The house is filled with cobwebs, and dust. The smell is awful. Belle wanted to call out for anyone, but she was afraid to. The house is too quiet. Where did the voices go? "I guess I was hearing things again." Belle said. No kids around. They can't be in this old house.  
Before she could exit out the front door, she hears a growl. She slowly turned her head and see a red balloon. Belle felt a chill running down her back. A red balloon, but it didn't have _**I Love Derry**_ this time. It floats up towards the old stairs.

 _'Not again.'_ Belle thought. She doesn't know why, she started to follow the red balloon upstairs. It is leading her somewhere. Belle kept her guard up if anything happens. She doesn't want blood on her again like the first time back at the hospital. The balloon floats ahead down the hallway and went inside one of the bedrooms. It stopped and Belle watched it with caution. Then, the balloon popped. Instead of air, there is blood. The door was slammed shut behind the woman. Belle gasped in fright. Her hands are on the knob, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Let me out!" She called. She hits the door, pushing and pulling, anything to get it open. "Whoever is out there, this isn't funny!" Belle yelled. "Let me out!" A giggle was heard from behind her. Belle turned around and let out a gasp. There's a clown standing across from her, giving her a smile. His face is white, red nose, red lips with red lines running up to his eyes, red hair on his massive head. He is wearing a Victorian clown suit, which is dirty in some parts. And he has yellow eyes. Belle recognized them. It's the clown Georgie was talking about. "Oh my god..."

"Hiya, Belle." The clown spoke. The woman pressed her back against the door in fright, staring at the creepy clown. "Oh, don't be so alarmed. I hear you coming in and I should say hello." He gave her a Cheshire Cat grin, drool dripping from his bottom lip.

"It's you..." Belle whispered. "You were the one that bit off Georgie's arm!"

"So, the boy's alive after losing so much delicious blood." Pennywise said with a smirk. He approached her. "Maybe I should give back his boat. To tell him I was sorry." He giggled.

"S-stay back!" Belle said, moving away from the door. "Don't come any closer!"

"He was going to be my first meal that day." The clown said, still walking towards her. He gave her a glare. "And then you came along. You two were so lucky to escape. But your luck will run out." Belle was trapped in the corner as Pennywise is towering over her, growling. The clown is very tall. Belle couldn't help but to shake when Pennywise brought his face down to sniff her. She stiffened a bit. "You smell so sweet, Belle." He told her in a whisper. "Hmm. Your name is French, is it not? It's French for...beauty." He couldn't help but to snicker, making Belle wince a little. "A human named Beauty. That's something coming from a children's bedtime story. Hehehehehe."

"Please..." Belle spoke. The clown brought his face lower to her head.

"Beautiful fear." Pennywise inhales her hair as he brought his gloved hand up to the side of her face. He let out a purr. Belle can see drool dripping from his lower lip. He is hungry. Her green eyes move up to see his face. He grinned at her, showing those sharp razor teeth. "I do hate to harm such a pretty face." Pennywise commented, running his fingers through her dark hair. "But, I must eat. You have such beautiful, delicious fear, Belle. Oh, how I love to scare you for some time!"

"No..." Belle whispered, fighting back her tears.

"You will join the others. We all float down here. Yes we do." The clown started to open his mouth wide, revealing rows of teeth. Belle was terrified by them. She let out a scream and push Pennywise away. She rush towards the door, and got it open. As soon as she ran down the hallway, Pennywise appeared right before her eyes, blocking her escape. "Leaving so soon, dearest?"

"Let me go, you fucking clown!"

"I will not let some human savior get in my way! I need to feed! I need to eat!" Pennywise growled. Belle had to find a way to get passed him. This clown wanted to kill her. She figured this is no ordinary clown. Pennywise charged at her, grabbing her by the throat. Belle cried out and look right into those yellow eyes. He opened his mouth, ready to bite off her flesh. Belle shut eyes, preparing for it...

"Hello? Belle?" A voice called from outside. Pennywise froze when he heard a voice. Belle push the clown off of her and ran down the stairs. She made it outside the front lawn and see Kyle holding her bag she left. "Hey, what're you doing in there?" He asked. Belle panted after she ran out of the house, turning back to see if Pennywise followed her, but he didn't. Kyle noticed this. "Belle, what happened? Are you okay?" Belle wanted to tell him what she saw inside the house, but at the same time she couldn't. She found out who was Georgie's attacker. A strange clown with razor sharp teeth. Belle made up a lie that she saw rats in the house, which there are, but she didn't mention about being attacked by Pennywise. Belle took the bag of hers from Kyle and left the property. Kyle watched her leave with concern.

 _'Now that I found the clown, I get a feeling I will run into him again.'_ Belle thought, still shaken up.  
From one of the windows, Pennywise was watching her with a smirk. He almost got her, but he won't let her get away from him next time. Though, he loved the way she smells. He will taste her blood, and have her float along with his recent victims. He never got an adult before, so Belle will be his first.

* * *

She made it home safe. She locked the door with her key and drop her bag. Belle held her head, catching her breath. What did she just see back at the Neibolt house? The clown isn't normal. Those eyes. Those teeth.

"What the fuck was that?" Belle asked herself. She went down to her bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She looks pale. White as a ghost. She turned on the sink to wash her face to calm herself. "Get it together, Belle." She told herself. As she grabbed her towel to dry her face, her eyes look at the mirror. She let out a gasp as Pennywise appears in the mirror, grinning at her.

"Boo!" The clown chirped. Belle let out a scream, hit her back against the wall. With a blink, the clown is gone from the reflection. Belle is breathing hard.

"What do you want from me?!" She yelled, holding herself up. No answer from Pennywise. But, she could hear him giggle from the sink. She figured he was the one who sent her a balloon at the hospital and called her at work. It was all him. To scare her. Belle walked out of the bathroom, and her phone started to ring.  
She rushed over to her phone to answer it.

 _"Hello? Belle?"_ It was Mrs. Denbrough.

"Oh. Hi, Mrs. Denbrough." Belle said, trying to sound normal.

 _"Are you alright dear? You sound strange."_

"No. I'm...I'm fine." Belle convinced her, pressing the phone against her ear. "How's Georgie?"

 _"He's doing just fine, Belle. I called to ask if you could babysit him tonight."_ Mrs. Denbrough asked. Belle couldn't say no to that. She told her that she will watch the boy since she is free. _"Thank you, Belle. I knew we could count on you. Come on by before we leave."_

"I will. See you soon." Belle said. She hung up the phone. "Okay. Okay. I can't tell Georgie about the clown. I don't want to worry him. And while I was with him, Pennywise can't get him. Nothing will go wrong." She walked to her room to gather her things to bring to the Denbrough house. That clown better not have any ideas tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Snatched***

* * *

"Thank you for coming to watch Georgie for us, Belle." Mrs. Denbrough said as she grab her coat and purse. She and her husband are going out for dinner and see a movie while Bill was at the theatre with Richie and Stan right before Belle left the house. But he will be home after the movie he was going to see with his friends.

"Sure. I have no plans, so I don't mind watching the kid. He is no trouble at all." Belle said, forming a smile.

"He is still taking those pills for pain, but he is getting a little better. Just keep those bandages on him." Mrs. Denbrough said. "We'll be away for 4 or 5 hours. Make sure to lock the doors and everything. We just got groceries, so you all got the food for tonight." Belle nodded at her.

"Okay, we gotta go." Mr. Denbrough spoke as he puts on his coat. "Bill will be back after seeing a movie. So, you guys have a good time. Georgie, be good."

"I'm always good." The boy spoke. He was sitting on the couch, watching tv. So, his parents left the house. Belle sat next to Georgie, setting down her bag that's filled with books.

"You doing okay, Georgie?" She asked.

"Yeah." The boy replied. He didn't even smile once today. He was disturbed by Pennywise. He was afraid to go outside once he gets better from the pain. Belle couldn't tell him that she bumped into Pennywise at the Neibolt House and he gave her a scare in her bathroom mirror. If she does, the clown might pop up. She won't put the boy in danger.  
After an hour, Bill came home to see Belle and Georgie in the living room, reading a book together. The teen greeted them before he went to his room to change out of his clothes. Belle was reading Georgie _Jack and the Beanstalk_. She read him that story before, but it was Georgie's favorite story. He loved to see pictures of a teen named Jack climb up the beanstalk, steal golden eggs, and fight off the giant.  
After story time is over, Georgie was put to bed and Belle sat by him to tuck him in. He wanted her to stay with him. Belle knew he is still afraid. She couldn't say no to him.

"It's alright, sweetie." Belle told him, petting his brown hair. "I'm here."

"Will you sing me a song, Belle? Please?" Georgie asked, bringing the covers up to his chin. Belle smiled and nodded. She began to sing him a lullaby to help him fall asleep. She does have a gentle, loving singing voice. Not only she loves reading, she loves musicals. She once took singing classes a few years back. As she was singing, Georgie's eyelids drop and fell asleep. Belle smiled and kiss him on a forehead.

"Good night, Georgie." She whispered. She left his bedroom and shut the door halfway closed.

"He sure was q-q-quiet tonight." Bill said.

"Yes. He'll come around, Bill." Belle replied. "Things have been rough."

"H-h-h-he keeps bringing up about the clown. We kept telling him that he s-s-s-saw an animal." Bill told her.

 _'He did see a clown. I saw him too.'_ Belle thought. If only she can tell him that Georgie was telling the truth. After telling each other goodnight, Belle went to the living room and sit on a couch. She grabbed her book to keep herself entertained. It's only 8:35, so the parents will be home in an hour or so. Belle flipped through a page, bringing the book to the light to see better.

 _ **XX**_

Georgie was sleeping soundly in his bed on his side, bringing one of his stuffed animals close. He heard a slight sound coming from his door. He turned to see if it was either Bill or Belle, but no one was there. Maybe he was just hearing things. Before he could go back to sleep, the door slowly closed. Georgie was left alone in the darkness. Before he could get up, he sees yellow eyes glow across from him. Georgie gasped at the sight of them. Those eyes. He recognized them. IT's here. Georgie shuts his eyes and put a blanket over him to hide. He's afraid to speak. There is no sound coming from IT. Could it Georgie's imagination? He slowly pulls the covers off and see the yellow eyes are gone. The boy let out a silent sigh of relief. Maybe he is seeing things. Georgie relaxed in bed to sleep again.

"Hiya, Georgie." A voice spoke. Georgie recognized it. The lamp on the bedside was turned on, and there is Pennywise right beside Georgie with a smile. He is drooling from his bottom lip. Georgie screamed as the clown grabbed him by the throat, laughing manically.

 ** _XX_**

Belle heard Georgie scream from his bedroom. She puts down her book and hurried up the stairs to see Bill come out of his room, wondering why Georgie was screaming. Belle reached Georgie's door. The door is locked.

"Georgie! Georgie!" Belle called, trying to push the door open. Bill is right behind her.

"What's going on?!" He asked. Belle hits the door in panic. She has to get in there.

"Georgie! Open the door!" She cried out. Belle finally got the door open and see the bed empty. And Georgie was nowhere to be found. But, there is something. A red balloon tied to a turtle plush. Belle covered her mouth with one hand in shock. Georgie has been taken. "Oh my god!" Belle gasped. She is shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh no... No...no..." Belle repeated in panic.

"Georgie?" Bill called as he walked in the room, looking around. Belle was horrified. Pennywise got Georgie. And left one of his balloons here. Bill turned to Belle with worry after he checked under the bed. "Where's G-G-G-Georgie?!"

"Oh god..." Belle backed away from the bedroom. Bill was following her, asking her so many questions. Timing got worse when Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough walked in. Belle will be blamed for this. Bill was panicking, stuttering so much, looking around the house for his little brother.  
After explaining what Georgie's disappearance, Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough were shocked and scared. But they don't think it's Belle's fault for his disappearance. They believe someone must've snuck in by picking the locks. But Belle knew it wasn't true. And it is her fault that Georgie was taken by the clown. She should've watched him more carefully. The poor boy is in serious danger.

* * *

Georgie sat by the tower of junk of toys, crying his eyes out. His clothes were wet from the gray water around the lair. He is in the sewers. What scares him was that above him were floating children around the tower, and they are not alive. Drops of blood land on Georgie's face, making him wipe them away with his sleeve.

"Here you go, Georgie." Pennywise spoke, handing over the paper boat. Georgie stared at him with tears falling down. "You left your boat. You still want it back?"

"I wanna go home." Georgie said.

"Oh, but you are home." Pennywise told him with a grin. "You will float along with the others above you. Many children come down here to float." He pointed upwards where the floating children are. Georgie sobbed a bit more, hugging his legs with one arm. Pennywise watched him in silent, hearing him murmuring about his family and Belle. The clown growled a little when the name was brought up. That woman was a thorn on his side. He had a feeling that she will come to his Neibolt house to get Georgie back.  
Pennywise's eyes flashed when an idea popped in his head. He form a smile. It was a crazy deal, but it might work.

"Take me home." Georgie sobbed.

"No, Georgie. Right now, you will float. Trust me, it won't hurt a bit. Look into my eyes." Pennywise told the boy. Once Georgie's head was up, he could see orange lights in the eyes of the clown. Georgie couldn't look away from the lights. His body was lifted off the ground, and he started to float above, eyes were white and glossed over. "If things don't go well, I will have you as my meal. You won't escape." Pennywise said. He retreated inside his wagon, thinking over the plans for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: The Dilemma***

* * *

Everyone was on a search for Georgie, putting up missing posters of him all over town. Even Bill skipped school since he's too worried about his missing little brother. His parents have hope, and they pray for Georgie to be found soon.  
Belle kept quiet about Pennywise around everyone. She knew he took him. He left a red balloon as a message. And she knows where Pennywise is hiding. The Neibolt House. She must bring Georgie home. She grabbed her blue jacket, a gun, and head out the door. Before she could get in the car, she was stopped by Bill.

"W-w-where are you going?" He asked.

"Going to look for Georgie." Belle said, opening the driver's side door. "It's my fault that he's missing last night."

"I'll go with you." Bill said, putting his bike down on the grass. "H-h-h-he's my brother. He lost his arm, and w-w-w-what if a creature is still on a loose?" Belle slammed the door shut and let out a sigh. Bill needs to know the truth. He'll have to believe her. She faced him with a serious look.

"Listen, Bill. I know how Georgie got missing." She said.

"What?"

"He was taken." Belle told him. "By a clown he told us about. He was telling the truth. Yesterday before I was called to babysit him, I went to the Neibolt House and he was there. Pennywise took him." Bill was staring at her in silent. Belle saw that coming. But she doesn't care. "Believe it or not, but it's true. I'm going to get your brother back." She got in her car. Bill backed up as the car drove off the driveway and went to the right.

* * *

The car pulls up by the house. Belle got out and look up at the house with a look in her eyes. As she walk up the porch, Bill's voice was heard. But he is not alone. There is Richie and Stan along with him on their bikes.

"Boys, it's dangerous. I'm going alone." Belle said not facing them. "Go home. I'll bring Georgie back in one piece."

"Okay, Bill told us everything and...seriously, a clown?" Richie asked with a look. "A clown that ate an arm!"

"Let us come with you, Belle." Bill pleaded. "I-I-I want Georgie back as much as everyone else."

"No. You have no idea what the clown was really like." Belle told him. "Please, go home." She turned to see the boys slowly bring their bikes back and walk away with them. Belle opened the front door and walk inside the house. She got her handgun out and look around the place, listening for the clown. "Where are you?" She whispered. She found a doorway that leads down the basement. Georgie could be there.  
Belle quietly walked down the stairs and see the basement with beams of light coming from above the walls. There is a well in the center. A very old well. But that isn't the only thing she sees. Around the well, there are ripped clothes, toys, and dry blood. She covered her mouth from throwing up. Pennywise brings kids here to kill them. He won't be anymore.

"Pennywise, come out! I know you have him!" Belle shouted. Silence. Belle shouted again. "I know you can hear me! I won't leave till I have Georgie! Come out!" A sound was heard from the stairs. Belle quickly turned and pointed the gun up.

"Holy shit! It's us!" Richie said, having his hands up. Bill and Stan are with him. Belle lowered her gun, scowling at them.

"What the hell are you doing?! I thought you left!"

"We want to help!" Stan said. "Four against one will be easier."

"Boys, please I beg you, go home! It's not safe here!" Belle said. An arm came out from the well, reaching for Belle.

"Watch out!" Bill cried. But it was too late. The gloved hand grabbed the back of Belle's jacket and pull her down the well. The woman dropped her gun and screamed. She fell down the dark well. The boys rushed over, looking down and see nothing but darkness, but Belle's screams echo below.

"Holy shit!" Richie gasped. "Something grabbed her and pull her down there!"

"What do we do?!" Stan asked. "She could be dead!"

"We gotta get her back!" Bill said.

"From down the well?" Richie asked. As two boys started to panic, Bill sees a rope above the well.

* * *

Her head started to throb. She sat up and held her head, groaning. She opened her eyes and see that she is in a place she never recognized. A tower of toys and junk stood before her. When she looked up, she sees children floating. Those were the missing kids. Belle covered her mouth in horror, backing up. A giggle is heard from the wagon below the tower. Pennywise came out from the side, grinning away at the woman.

"Hello, Belle." He greeted in a high pitch voice. He noticed her fear, and follow her gaze. He smiled and face her. "Do you like my collection of lost toys and the floating children?"

"What...have you...done?" Belle asked, never taking her eyes off of the kids. But she found a boy floating along with them. It's Georgie. "Georgie!"

"Yes. I made him float. But don't worry. I didn't harm him." Pennywise said, approaching Belle. "In time I will."

"Bring him down and give him to me!" Belle said with a look.

"So I will starve to death?" Pennywise asked with a giggle. "If you really want the boy back, you have to do something in return." Belle glared at him. "If you refuse to accept, Georgie will be no more. And poor Bill will be the only seed in the family."

"I don't know what you mean by starve to death, but how could I trust you? You tried to kill me yesterday." Belle said.

"Because I was grumpy when you take away my meal." Pennywise told her. "No one dared tries to take away my prey."

"You're sick!" Belle said in disgust. Pennywise growled at her. The woman sighed. "What is it you want if I take Georgie?" Pennywise made a wide grin. Belle had a bad feeling about this, but she will do anything to get Georgie out of the clown's hands.

"Something I never ask for, but it's time for a change." The clown said. "Listen, Belle. If you want Georgie back alive, you will take his place."

"I'll die for him." Belle said. But Pennywise wiggles a finger at her.

"Oh no, no, no. I didn't say you have to die." He said. "Yet, it will be so tempting to smell your fear around."

"Then, why do you want me alive for?"

"You will become...my mate." Pennywise said. Belle stared at him in shock. Did she hear that right? Pennywise snarled at her. "You heard me, human. You'll become my mate if you want the boy alive." He growled, as if he read her thoughts.

"A...mate?! Why would you want me as your mate?!" Belle asked.

"You're the only adult who could see me and what was happening. I don't know how, but you must have a gift." Pennywise told her. "It could be the Shine."

"What...?"

"Now, do we have a deal?" Pennywise asked. Belle didn't say anything at first. This is so much to take in. She looks up at Georgie floating around the tower. She must save him, but she had to sacrifice herself to do so. By becoming mate to a monster. The clown spoke again, breaking her thoughts. "Perhaps you need time to think about it. You have until dusk."

"Isn't there anything else you want instead?" Belle asked.

"Just you as my mate. Nothing more, nothing less." Pennywise growled. The woman is desperate, Pennywise can see that. So, Belle told the clown she will have an answer tonight. Pennywise pointed the exit towards the tunnel for Belle to leave. The woman left the lair, troubled by the situation. What will she tell Bill? What about Derry? People will find out she's been gone if she agreed to the deal. The kids in town need her. Belle has to think it over until then.

"Wait for me, Georgie." Belle said. "I'll get you out before you know it." She walked through the tunnel to get out of the sewers.

"Belle?" Bill's voice called from the tunnels. Belle looked ahead and see Bill and his friends there. "What happened?"

"You find Georgie?" Stan asked.

"Where's the clown?" Richie asked, looking behind Belle. "You see him?" Belle had to tell them what's going on. Bill has to know.

* * *

In the Barrens, Belle told the three boys what was going on and what Pennywise told her. Bill was shocked by this. The only way to get Georgie back is have Belle become the mate. Because she's the one who interfered in the first place.

"So, you have to marry the fucking clown?" Richie asked with a look.

"You're not really going to do that, are you?" Stan asked.

"Georgie will die if I don't accept the deal." Belle told the boys. "I would die for him, but...Pennywise doesn't want me to die. He said something that he never ask for a mate in return. I'm the only adult around who could see him and what he did. I must pay the price."

"Th-th-th-there must be another way." Bill said.

"There is no another way." Belle replied. "I tried to offer him something else, but...he doesn't want anything else." She sighed, holding her head.

"What about the town?" Stan asked her. "People will notice you were gone. What do we have to say?"

"Let me worry about that part." Belle said. "I have a lot to think about. Until tonight, I will go to the clown." She stands up and face the boys. "Whatever you do, do not confront him." She left the boys to leave the Barrens. Bill turned to his friends.

"Sh-sh-she doesn't deserve this." He said.

"We can't do anything about it, Bill." Stan said. "It's hard to believe this, but I wouldn't be part of it. Kids went missing recently. I don't want to be missing either."

"Same here." Richie agreed. "Eddie will be scared shitless when we tell him this." Bill turned to face one of the sewer entrances with a look in his eyes. He doesn't want Belle to agree with the clown. He'll find another way to get his little brother back. Little did the boys know, a red balloon floats up in the sky, watching over them. As if someone was watching them.

* * *

Belle was at home, sitting at a table in silent. So much to think, so much things will change. She was scared for Georgie and for herself. Pennywise kidnaps children and make them float somehow. Belle doesn't want any other children she's seen to go through the same fate. Maybe she could reason with the clown if she agrees the deal. But will he accept her deal as well? But he said will starve if he doesn't eat. He eats children. Belle wanted to know more about Pennywise. What is he really? And what did he mean that she has the Shine? So many questions it makes Belle's head spin.

"I know what I have to do."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: The Decision***

* * *

It's past 8 at night, and Belle arrived at the Neibolt House without a car. People will be suspicious and search inside and underneath it, but they won't find anything anyway since Belle was the only one who could see the monster underneath the clown. Before she left the house, she wrote a note on her door for anyone who haven't heard from her. She made up a lie about going out of town and won't return for a while. She hopes the trick will work. Belle walked up to the front door, but it opens by itself. Pennywise was waiting for her inside, she knows it.

"I'm here. I've made my decision." She said as she walked in. Without warning, she is no longer in the house. Everything around her turn black and she found herself in Pennywise's lair. She wouldn't ask how she got here, but now is not important. "Where are you?" Belle called. A groan is heard from the tower. She turned to see a boy on the ground, next to the tower, tape over his mouth. His hands are tied behind his back, and his face is dirty. "Bill?" Belle gasped, running over to him. His eyes open to see her face. "Bill, what happened?!"

"He came for Georgie." Pennywise's voice replied. Belle turned to see him across from her. "Seems to me that he doesn't want you to be my mate. It took a lot of guts for a child to come here." Belle faces Bill, pulling the tape off his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't do this..." Bill panted.

"What were you thinking?! You could've been killed!" Belle scolded him. "I've made my decision. Georgie will return home while I stay. I have to pay the price."

"Th-th-th-there has to be another way-"

"No, there isn't." Belle said. "Please, just take Georgie home with you and never come back. I'll be fine." Bill started to tear up. Belle released his hands and embrace him. Pennywise watched in silent, but he waved his hand and brought Georgie down from above. The boy floats down to Bill's arms. His eyes are still white and glossy. Belle told Bill that Georgie will be fine by tomorrow. She gave Georgie a kiss on a forehead. "I love you both so much. Tell the others I'll never forget them and never come near the Neibolt House or near the sewer entrances." Belle told Bill. The teen held Georgie in his arms as he stood. He walked towards the exit, slowly turning back to Belle one last time. Belle held back her tears and told Bill to go now. So, the boy left with his little brother in his arms.

"There. Now, neither of them will be harmed. Same goes with Bill's friends." Pennywise said with a smile. Belle didn't say anything. "Before you become my mate, there are things you must know."

"Hold on." Belle said, facing him. "I want to know if you are serious about this. You won't hurt or kill anyone I love, right?"

"Only those who knew you personally." Pennywise replied. "Don't try to talk me out of eating children. I need to feed." Belle knew she couldn't talk him out of that part, so there's nothing she could do about it. Some guardian she is. "Now, are we ready to discuss about you becoming a mate?" Belle only gave him a nod. The clown grinned and grab her by the shoulders, making her yelp. Pennywise pulls the jacket aside to see her bare shoulder. "Hold still." He warned. He opened his mouth wide, revealing the teeth, and he bit down Belle's shoulder blade. The woman let out a cry of agony, but she couldn't move since Pennywise held her in place. What was he doing? The pain was too much. It felt like she was bit by a shark because of the teeth. After a couple of seconds, Pennywise pulled away with a gasp of satisfaction, blood dripping down from his mouth. Belle held her shoulder to stop the bleeding and see bite marks.

"What'd you do that for?!" She asked.

"To imprint you, of course." Pennywise replied, licking the blood off his chin with a fork tongue. "That's the first step of becoming my mate."

"You could've give me a warning before doing that."

"No need to warn you." Pennywise giggled. Belle took off her jacket and use it to stop the bleeding. "Aw, no need for that. Here..." As the clown approaches her, Belle took a step back with a look. Pennywise gave her an annoying look. "I know how to stop the bleeding. It won't hurt."

"Not sure if I can trust you with that." Belle said. But Pennywise came up to her, took the bloodstain jacket away from her. He uses his tongue over the bite marks, licking the blood off. Belle shook a little at the feeling. What's weird is that she no longer can feel the pain on the shoulder. As the clown pulls away, Belle looks at her shoulder to see scars where the bite marks were. She's been imprinted, and she didn't like it. But she can't break the deal. At least the bleeding stopped so she won't pass out.

"Now was that so hard?" Pennywise asked.

"I...guess not." Belle replied. "So, it's over? The first part?"

"Yes it is."

"What's the second step?"

"You don't seem prepared for it. Right now, you need to rest." Pennywise told her. "I know where you can sleep." Belle raise a brow at him. She's not sure if she would like it. Hopefully it won't be around in the lair.

* * *

Pennywise brought Belle back up in the Neibolt House. He opened one of the bedroom doors upstairs and lead Belle inside. It's the same room she first encountered him, but things look different. The window isn't boarded up. There is a mattress with sheets and pillows. And a closet filled with Belle's clothes from home. She won't even ask how he manage to get her belongings from home. At least the room isn't so dusty and doesn't smell like rotten death. Pennywise did this just for her.

"This is where you will slumber, dearie." Pennywise spoke. Belle didn't say a word. But the clown continued to speak. "When you wake up, we will talk some more." Belle nodded, not facing him. So, Pennywise disappeared from the room and the door closed. Belle collapsed on the bed, crying her eyes out. This is really happening. She is now officially a mate. There is no escape. She's afraid of what the next step will be like.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Belle sobbed. She cried herself to sleep. She won't be having dreams tonight, she will be having nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Trapped***

* * *

Georgie woke up the next morning, recovered from the state of the Deadlights, and found himself in his own bedroom. He doesn't know how he got here. He got out of bed and rush to his brother's room. Georgie climbed on Bill's bed and shook him with one arm. Bill groaned and turn to face his little brother. He sat up quickly and grabbed Georgie's shoulders.

"Georgie! Y-y-y-you okay?"

"I...think so." Georgie replied. "What happened? How did I get home?" Bill bit his lower lip. Georgie won't like hearing the bad news. Bill told Georgie what happened to Belle. Georgie started to tear up. The brothers hug each other. "I want Belle back." Georgie said with a sob.

"Me too, G-G-G-Georgie." Bill said. "But, we can't do anything. The clown will kill us." The boys continue to mourn over Belle's price. There is nothing they could do, but to move on with their lives without their favorite babysitter. She did it to save Georgie and their friends that are close to her only. The town will find out about Belle's disappearance sooner or later. The kids will have to keep quiet about her.

* * *

 _Belle is walking down the deserted town of Derry, but it looks different. There are no vehicles around, just carriages and horses. Is Belle back in time somehow? By the way people dress is very...Victorian. Strange._

 _'What time period is this?' Belle wondered. She feels out of place. If only she knew what year it was around here. She walked up to a man, asking him what year it is, but the man didn't face her. Belle reached for his shoulder, but her hand went through._

 _"What?" She gasped. Is she a ghost? No, she isn't dead. She's back in time and no one could see her. But, why is she back in time? "Am I dreaming? I could be." She said. Then, laughter is heard from the streets, making everyone turn to see a circus coming through. Belle watched the clowns juggling and dancing, a wagon with tigers caged in, more clowns, more wagons. What caught Belle's eye is one familiar wagon with a name and picture. Pennywise the Dancing Clown. He was here then._

 _'People see him back then? I thought no one but me can't.' Belle thought. She followed the band of circus roaming through as people followed with wonder but thrilled that it arrived. Even the children. The circus was placed around the park. Female clowns are handing out cotton candy to children who happily accept, other clowns are doing magic tricks to adults to wow them. Belle walked up towards the wagon of a certain clown. The side was open, fireworks shoot out, and revealed Pennywise. He looked at the crowd with hungry yellow eyes, grinning at the children.  
Before anything could happen, a bright light appeared in the sky. Belle covered her eyes, grunting a little. She could hear a voice calling for her. Telling her to wake up._

* * *

Belle's eyes shot open and see Pennywise looking down at her. She let out a shriek, backing up against the bedpost. Pennywise couldn't help but to chuckle at her startle.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. I only wanted to wake you." He told her. Belle realized that she is in the Neibolt House. So, last night wasn't a bad dream after all. It actually happened. She looked over her shoulder to see scars from the bite Pennywise gave her.

"It...wasn't a bad dream." Belle whispered.

"Be glad it wasn't, Belle. Or I would've eaten Georgie then." Pennywise said, giving her a playful frown. Belle faced him after she got out of bed.

"Just tell me what I must do. You imprinted me last night, so...what's the second step?" She asked.

"You must drink my blood so you will become immortal." Pennywise simply replied. "I can't let my mate age and die. She must be with me for all eternity." Belle wanted to gag. She has to drink the monster's blood in order to become immortal? She shuddered in disgust. "Would you rather skip to the third step?"

"I don't know if I want to know about it." Belle replied. "If I drink the blood of yours, does it also mean I will become...whatever you are?"

"I wouldn't know. Perhaps you would." Pennywise said. "As I said before. I've never done this to a human. You are my first. But it's too late for you to turn back now. You're imprinted."

"I...need some time." Belle told him. Pennywise didn't say anything. He smells her fear. Not because she is afraid of him, it's because she is afraid to change into something she didn't want to be. She will become a monster like him possibly. She could feed on someone. Belle's stomach started to growl. "Umm, there must be something for me to eat, right?" She asked.

"Oh, I have food for you to eat. There's peanuts, cotton candy, hot dogs, popcorn, and..."

"I want breakfast. Not circus food."

"No need for that, dearie." Pennywise said with a grin. "You don't need to worry about fattening yourself up." Belle was about to argue, but her stomach kept growling. She needs to eat something or else she will pass out. It's either what Pennywise had in store for her, or nothing at all. Belle accepted the food and Pennywise brought out a bag of popcorn. The buttery smell hits Belle. She ate two pieces and the popcorn was delicious. So much butter and salt. Unlike the popcorn she buys from the store. "Well?" Pennywise asked, raising a brow at her.

"It's good." Belle said with a nod. "Thank you."

"Anything for my mate. Now, I must be on my way." Pennywise walked out of the room, but he turned to her. "When I return, you will be prepared to drink the blood of mine." Belle turned away from him. The clown disappeared. She knew he is going out in town to feed off of children. The poor helpless children. Belle couldn't do anything about it. If she tries to go out there and save them, Pennywise will kill the Denbrough children and others she knew. She puts the popcorn down and sat on the bed.

"God, forgive me." Belle said. She got up and look at her reflection. Her eyes were flushed from crying last night, and the nasty scar on her shoulder. It made it look like she was bit by a bear instead of a killer clown. No one will see it anyway. She took off her top that had bloodstains on the side and look through the closet. But, she just thought of something. What if she needs to shower? The water ain't gonna work in this house. Unless Pennywise did something about it for Belle.  
Belle walked inside the bathroom that is not as dirty as the other rooms. She walked over to the sink, turn it on, and the water runs.

 _'He did this for me. He doesn't care about me that much, does he?'_ Belle thought. She turns on the shower and feel clean, cold water hitting her. At least it's clean, not dirty and gray like in the sewers. Belle took off the rest of the clothes and step in the shower. When the warm water hits her hair, she started to think about her future with the clown. She won't be human anymore. She didn't want to kill and feed off of everyone in town.  
After a long shower, Belle wrapped a towel around her body and step out of the bathroom. While she was drying off and getting dressed, she started to think back about the dream she had. It was years ago in Derry, and Pennywise was there. How old is he? She will find out sometime. Right now, she must stay in the house and wait for the clown to return from his...hunt.

"The blood will taste gross..."

* * *

Bill and Georgie are out walking down the street to stop by the front of Belle's house. Across from her lawn, there is a sewer drain where Georgie's arm was bitten off. The little boy cautiously walked over to the drain. Bill turned to see him approach the drain.

"G-G-Georgie..."

"Belle?" Georgie called in the drain. "Are you there?"

"Georgie, get away from-"

"You stupid clown!" Georgie cried out. "You took her away from us! Why her? Why her?!" Georgie slammed his hand down on the street. Bill held his brother back from getting close to the drain, pulling him away. Georgie cried again. Bill held him close to a hug, comforting him. His eyes on the drain. At least the clown wasn't around to hear them.

"Let's go, G-G-G-Georgie." Bill said, standing up with his little brother. Georgie walked away from him, holding his arm socket with tears falling from his eyes. Bill let out a sigh. He stared at the drain one last time before leaving. He thought back when he sent his brother outside to play with a paper boat alone in a rain. Belle was there to save Georgie and now she is with IT. She is trapped with a clown. Bill turned away to follow his little brother back home.  
Little did he know, gold eyes watched the boys leave. A dark chuckle was heard. Pennywise knew that Bill was blaming himself. He almost lost Georgie, and now the two lost their favorite guardian. Belle belongs to Pennywise now. They both made a deal.  
The clown disappeared from the drain to feast before returning to his new mate who awaits him at the Neibolt house.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Blood of Immortality***

* * *

Belle places her hair in a ponytail after she dried it off. She is dressed in jeans and long sleeves. She walked downstairs to head down the room where the well is. But before she went down there, she started to hear distant voices. Belle turned and see no one around. The voices sound like children. She thought they could be outside passing by the house. They wouldn't come in here. Belle walk towards the window to take a peek outside, but no one was in sight. No kids or anyone. Then where did the voices come from?

 _"Why did you stay?"_ A child's voice asked. Belle spun around in shock. There are four kids standing before her, but they have wounds, holes in their clothing, and bloodstains all over them.

"Who are you?" Belle asked, trying sound brave. "How did you get here?"

 _"We've been dead for a long time."_ A girl spoke. _"He tricked us."_

 _"He ate us so he could live."_ A boy said.

 _"Or make us float to be his leftovers."_ Another boy told the woman. Belle stared at the children. These are the children that Pennywise killed and ate. Are they ghosts? Why are they here? Belle kneeled down to face the smallest girl.

"Why are you here? Just to warn me?" Belle asked. "I know he feeds on fear. But, I must save Georgie and the others I know. I'll become his mate fully."

 _"But you're the guardian of the children."_ The small girl said.

 _"You could stop him."_ A second boy said.

 _"He can't keep eating children in Derry. It happens to often. They have so much to live for."_ A girl said. Belle felt like she wanted to cry. These souls tried to talk her into killing a monster, but how? She's been imprinted, and soon she will be immortal. The deal she made can't be broken. Bill, Georgie, and the others she knew and love will die. Belle was about to speak to the dead children, but they disappeared.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as if they could hear her. A sound is heard from the dark room below. Belle got up on her feet and went down the steps.  
She can hear rumbling noises coming from the well. Belle got close to the well, listening to the sounds. Then, gloved hands pop out, startling her. Pennywise climbed out of the well, blood all over his mouth and costume. He just finished his meal of the day. Belle felt sick to her stomach, thinking about the fate the poor child went through. Pennywise faces her and smiled.

"Hiya, Belle." He greeted. Belle didn't say anything. "Oh, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Nothing." Belle responded. "About becoming immortal..." Pennywise listened to her, waiting for her to finish the sentence. Belle let out a sigh. "I'm prepared."

"Oh good!" Pennywise squealed in excitement. "Let us go down to the sewers and we will start." He got his gloved hand out for her to take. Belle reached for it and took it. She let out a gasp when the clown picked her up in his arms and went down the well. But, they are not falling down in speed, they are floating down. Belle held on Pennywise's clown suit, seeing nothing but darkness. After floating down the well, Pennywise puts Belle down on her feet. The woman brushes down her arms, and feel the gloved hand holding hers. Pennywise started to lead her down the tunnels to get to his lair. They walk through the gray water, filled with lost items and heads floating. Belle almost gagged, covering her mouth with her free hand.

They arrived at the lair, Pennywise brought Belle over by the tower of junk and face her. Belle can hear rip sounds coming from Pennywise's left hand. He's forming claws. He brought his long claw up to his wrist and slice it. Dark blood flows out of his wrist. Belle bit her lip nervously. The clown brought his wrist to her.

"After drinking it, you will become like me." He said. Belle grabbed his hand and brought her mouth close to the wrist. When her mouth is over the wound, she tastes the blood. Her eyes were shut tight in disgust she wanted to spit out the awful taste. The worst part was that she had to swallow the blood. After seconds of drinking the blood, Pennywise pulls away his wrist and watch Belle gasp and cover her mouth. She held her stomach, got on her knees, groaning in disgust. Belle wanted to puke, but she started to feel strange. Her body started to feel different.

"My body...it's starting to hurt." Belle gasped. Pennywise just watches her in silent. He knew his blood is changing her body. Belle grunted a little, holding her stomach. As she opened her eyes, they slowly turn golden brown to her normal green eye color. Belle got on her feet, looking over at Pennywise who smiled in pride. "I feel...different. Did that mean...?"

"Now, you are fully mine." Pennywise spoke, coming close to her. "You will no longer age." Belle stared at him, then at her own hands. It's official. She is his mate. She won't grow old, she will stay like this forever. But she remembered something. Pennywise mentions the final step, didn't he?

"We're not finished, are we?" She asked him. "There's one more step." Pennywise turned his face away. "What's the third step, Pennywise?"

"It isn't really important. But, do you wish to know?"

"...Yes."

"We begin the Consummation." Pennywise told her. Belle froze. She knew what that word meant. They will have to sleep with each other to make a marriage. She shuddered a little. "As I said. It is not important. I have never experience it myself. You are my first. You are my mate, that is all. You only chose to save those brats to be my mate." Pennywise spoke. Belle was grateful that she isn't forced to do the final step with him. It would be so awkward to sleep with a beast in a shape of a clown. Besides, she never slept with anyone. She was saving herself for someone she loves, which will never happen.

"So, that's it then? I'm immortal and a mate officially. We don't need to do... the Consummation?"

"No. But, it is up to you." Pennywise replied, facing her. "The final step won't happen unless you wish for it." Belle didn't want it to happen. So, the Consummation is in her hands, waiting for it to happen. But Belle won't do it. She becomes a mate, and that's that. Nothing more.

* * *

Kyle knocked on the door of the Denbrough's house. The door opened and revealed Mrs. Denbrough. Kyle held a note he found from Belle's front door, showed it to the woman.

"Did she tell you that she's been gone?" Kyle asked.

"Why no. Is she on vacation?" Mrs. Denbrough replied. "No wonder she never answered the phone. I wanted her to watch the boys tonight."

"Even the head librarian didn't know Belle left town. Belle never told anyone. It worries me." Kyle said.

"Maybe there's an emergency. I'm sure she'll be alright and come back soon."

"I hope so."

"Well, I suppose I'll just cancel the plans." Mrs. Denbrough said with a sigh.

"Hey, how about I'll watch the kids tonight?" Kyle asked. "I got no plans."

"Oh no, Kyle, you really don't-"

"I insist, ma'am." Kyle said with a smile. "I always run into Bill and Georgie by the school and we talk all the time. I'm sure they won't mind me watching them tonight. I'll take good care of them, especially Georgie." Mrs. Denbrough thought about it, and told him that Kyle can watch the boys tonight. When the young man walked in the house, he greeted Georgie and Bill who sat in the kitchen with their father. After telling them that Kyle will babysit the boys, Georgie wasn't even excited about it. Not because he didn't like Kyle, it's because he loves Belle as his babysitter.  
Kyle sat next to Georgie, ruffling his hair.

"How you doing, kiddo?"

"Fine." Georgie replied quietly. Bill looked over at Kyle.

"He's getting b-b-b-better."

"Good. So, you guys okay with me watching you tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah." Bill responded, giving him a small smile. Kyle can tell that the boys are even quiet. They are usually happy.

"You guys okay? You two didn't seem thrilled about me becoming a sitter for one night." Kyle said. Georgie kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to say anything about Belle. So Bill will have to do the talking. Bill told Kyle that Georgie was still spooked by the day he lost an arm, no one found a animal. Of course, Bill couldn't tell him or anyone about Pennywise. Or Belle becoming a mate of his to save him and Georgie. She won't be seen again. Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough told the young man that he must arrive the house early evening and thanked him for deciding to babysit. Kyle smiled at them and left the house, telling the kids that he will be back later.

"That was nice of him." Mr. Denbrough said.

"Yes. He is also friends with Belle, so we can trust him." His wife added. Georgie looks down at his hand on the table in silent. Bill knows what his brother is thinking.

"G-G-G-Georgie, I know it's been a day, but w-w-w-we have to move on." Bill said. "Belle would w-w-w-want us to get on with our lives."

"I know..." Georgie choked. He started to get teary eyed. Bill hugged his little brother, telling him everything will be okay. But Georgie misses Belle so much. He wanted her back. The children of Derry would want her back as well. But, she is no longer with them. She is with the killer clown. Things aren't the same without the guardian of all children.

* * *

She started to cry in her room. She uses the Shine that Pennywise told her about before to hear the voices in Derry. She hears and sees Georgie sobbing in his brother's arms. Belle's tears run down her cheeks when she hears cries of a child. After trying out the abilities she received, she thought she could try out the Shine to hear and feel everyone. She shook her head, no longer wanting to hear Georgie's cries for her. Everyone like him will be the same way.

"Please understand, Georgie. I did this to save you and your brother." Belle said.  
Outside her room, Pennywise is hearing her cry and use her Shine to see the outside. He was annoyed by this. She is his mate, but she still mourns over those kids. He grumbled and left the house to return to his sewer lair.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: First Prey***

* * *

Belle woke up the next morning after hearing knocks and voices outside her door. She sat up, stretching her arms out before telling Pennywise to come in. He probably wanted to give her breakfast he offered her before. As soon as the door opens, a handsome young man walked in. Belle's eyes pop open and mouth fell in awe. The man before her is beautiful. Light brown hair, blue eyes, sharp defined features and lips that women wanted to kiss. He is wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Who is he? What is he doing here?

"Uhh..." Belle mumbled, feeling hot on her cheeks.

"Hello, Beauty." The man spoke. "Sleep well?" Belle got out of bed, staring at a mysterious man. She had never seen the likes of him around town. Where did he come from?

"Wh-who're you?"

"You know who I am, dearie." Belle took a good look at his face, trying not to get distracted by his charms. Something is familiar about him. The man gave her a smile, and his eyes turn yellow. Belle gasped at the sight.

"...Pennywise, is that _you_?"

"In the flesh." The man said. "But, in this form, I am Robert Gray."

"My god, you look... I didn't even know it's you. I forgot you can shape shift." Belle said. "I can...somewhat see the clown without makeup."

"This is how I blend in, Belle. No one will ever suspect a man that covers an Eater of Worlds." Robert told her in a natural tone. Belle stares at him in silent, looking up and down. She had to admit to herself that she is growing to like this form Pennywise made. She doesn't hear the clown when Robert speaks, she doesn't see those intimating yellow eyes, but she does see some parts of him. Very tall. The nose. Those lips. They look soft and Belle wanted to smash her lips on them. "Belle, you okay?" Robert asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Belle blinked from spacing out.

"Huh?"

"You didn't listen to a word I said."

"S-sorry." Belle said, rubbing her arm. "What were you saying?"

"I'm saying we should head out for your first prey." Robert told her. "Since you are like Pennywise, you should feed on someone." Belle felt disgusted after hearing this. But he was right. She must eat, but it had to be a human being, or an animal. "We head out as soon as you are ready. Don't be late." Robert said, walking out of the room. Belle sat on the bed, sighing in defeat. She knew this is coming, but didn't think it had to be soon. She lost her appetite when she thought of devouring an innocent person.

"I hope I don't have to feed off of children." Belle said. She went over to her closet and pick out the clothes to wear today. Since there will be blood, she must wear something she less care about. A gray shirt with long sleeves, dark jeans, and have her hair in a ponytail. She started to get ready while Robert was waiting for her below. "Feels like I'm going on a date with a stranger." Belle said after having her hair up. "But going on a hunt for blood."

* * *

In the Barrens, Robert lead Belle around to find prey for her to have. Belle was happy to be out of the old house, but she can't be in town. She couldn't be seen by anyone either or they will either die or they must be brainwashed. The two can hear laughter coming from the woods. By the trees, there are two men drinking their heads off. Who would drink alcohol in the morning? Robert and Belle watched them from the distance, listening to them.

"So much meat on their bones." Robert said with a smirk. He looked down at Belle who isn't amused. "Before you attack, you must smell to find what you feed off of them. Pennywise feeds on fear. So, what do you feed off of humans?"

"I really don't want to do this." Belle said.

"Would you rather starve?" Robert asked with a look in his eyes. Belle's stomach growled a little. She can't starve to death. She looks ahead to watch the men and uses her power to search what she is hungry for. "Focus." Robert told her. Belle started to pick up the scent, and it's blood inside those drunk men. It sounds sweet and tender. They have something that caught her appetite. She has to find out what it is when she tastes them.

"What do I do?" Belle asked.

"Approach them." Robert said. "Act normal, and then attack." Belle took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, and then walk towards the men. Robert watches, never move from the spot. If anything goes wrong, he will jump in.  
The overweight men turn to see Belle walks towards them. A short one smiled and got up.

"Hey there, pretty lady." He said, his words in a slur. Belle can smell alcohol from both of the men, and she hated it.

"Ya lost?" The second man asked. He is walking towards her, trying to reach for her hand, but Belle backed away. She started to feel strange in her body. Her eyes turn yellow, and her teeth started to turn sharp. "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." The man gasped.

"The fuck is happening?" The short man asked, dropping his beer. Belle opened her mouth and lunges at the large man, biting down his neck. The man let out a scream. "Oh shit!" The short man cried out. He was about to run away, but he was stopped by Robert who stood in front of him, smiling down at him. His eyes glow orange, and the man's eyes turn white and glossy and collapse on the ground. Robert then looked up to see his mate continue to bite down the large man who is slowly dying by losing so much blood. Belle pulled away, letting out a gasp. Blood is all over her mouth, and shirt. She looked down at her first prey, hungry for more blood. She went down on his neck and started to rip his flesh off.  
Robert watches with satisfaction. He came up to her and brought her up. Belle panted after the experience, wiping the blood off of her mouth. She looked up at Robert.

"How was it?" He asked.

"I'm...I'm not sure." Belle replied, looking down at her bloodstain hands. "The blood tastes so...sweet like sugar. The meat was...I don't know how to explain it. But, my hunger stopped."

"Then you were satisfied. Later today, we will find more humans." Robert told her. Belle frowned a little. She feels guilty and disgusted after the action she has done. She faces the second man on the ground who is in a state.

"What about him?"

"He looked into my Deadlights." Robert replied. "He won't remember a thing."

"Deadlights?" Belle wondered.

"One of the powers, dearie. Now, let's return home." Robert drags Belle away from the bodies. Belle felt her normal teeth again, and the lust for blood is gone. It was scary indeed. Still, she will have to do it again later. She really didn't want to. "I have to admit, Belle, I am very impressed. I really think you weren't going to kill him. Did you feel the bloodlust running in your veins?" Robert asked, looking back at her when they are close to the creek.

"Yes. And I didn't like it." Belle replied.

"You will get used to it. Things get better."

"For you. Not for me. I become a monster." Belle said, pulling away from Robert's hand. She washes her face and hands to get the blood off. "The kids won't see me like this. They will be so afraid."

"They will not." Robert said, coming over to her side. "They wouldn't dare to get in our home. They will die if they do." Belle made a look, but didn't say anything. So, the two walk pass the creek to get back to the Neibolt house or find a tunnel that leads to the sewers. At least the smell didn't bother her this time.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: One Another***

* * *

 _'Dear lord, what have I done?'_ Belle thought when she thinks back when she kills the man and eat his meat and drink the blood of his. The teeth she has, the bloodlust, everything. She went over to the mirror and see her emerald slowly turn gold, then back to emerald. Belle opened her mouth to grow those razor teeth again. The teeth slowly turn sharp, but she couldn't grow more teeth like Pennywise did to her before. There is more she could do. Belle turned away from the reflection and sat on the bed, holding her head, thinking things over.

"You alright, dearie?" Robert's voice asked. Belle turned to see him standing by the doorway. His handsome face is neutral, but there is concern in those blue eyes of his.

"Peachy. Just...taking things in. It isn't easy." Belle replied. "Like you said, I'll get used to it."

"Of course. Now, you ready for the next meal?" Robert asked. "And maybe, we could be around the Quarry. I feel like it's best if Pennywise should know more about his mate." Belle raised a brow at him. Does he want to get to know her better? It sure sounds like it. But she really didn't want to hunt down the next victim. More blood on her hands.

* * *

Bill, Richie, and Stan are riding their bikes down the street in a quiet neighborhood, talking about stuff they usually do. But, Bill was quiet the whole time. Richie turns to his friend.

"Hey, Bill. You okay?" He asked.

"F-f-f-fine." Bill replied.

"Look, Belle is okay. I know it." Stan said, trying to cheer up his friend. "We miss her too. We all do. But, we can't do anything."

"And how is she gonna live with that fucking clown? How will he take care of her?" Richie asked. Stan shook his head at him. Bill faces them.

"I don't know how, b-b-b-but I could feel her. Something's telling me that Belle is o-o-o-okay." Bill said. "It's like she is w-w-watching us without us knowing it."

"I feel it too." Stan said. Richie nodded, telling them the same way. The boys don't know how they could feel such a thing. Bill remembered last night he felt someone was watching him without being there. Is Belle psychic? Or is it just Bill's imagination? So the boys continue to ride off down the street on their bikes to get to Eddie's house.

* * *

After a second hunt, Robert and Belle are at the Quarry. They sat on the shore, looking ahead of the lake. There is no one around, only sounds of birds and small splashes. Belle turned to Robert.

"So, what do you want to know about?"

"How are you interested in children in this little town?" Robert asked. "They all seem to know you very well."

"I'm a sitter. My second job." Belle told him. "I know how to handle them by singing lullabies to them, feeding them, read them stories, and play with them. My real job is in the library."

"What do you do there?" Robert asked with interest. "Read all day?"

"It's quiet there, I help people with books, and yes, I do read there."

"And you say you sing?"

"Yes."

"Well, I would love to hear your voice." Robert said with a grin. Belle almost blushed when she sees him smile.

"Maybe someday. I love musicals and I used to take classes to learn how to sing myself. Mostly I like the songs from the Phantom of the Opera." Belle said. Robert asked about the title name and what it's about. Belle figured that Pennywise doesn't know about fairy tales or any of the classic tales that came out years back. So Belle will be his and Robert's storyteller. Belle told him the long story short about the _Phantom of the Opera_. He was caught on, and interested about this Phantom who fell in with love with Christine Daae because of her beauty and voice.

"And he let her go because she loves someday else?"

"Yeah. It was sad because the Phantom just wanted her to love him so he could be happy and not be judged by his appearance." Belle replied. "People can be cruel by judging everybody's appearances, or hear rumors that aren't so true."

"Do...people judge you around?" Robert asked.

"Sometimes."

"How so?"

"They found me strange. Some think I'm too into fairy tales, most think I should be off with a man at this age since I was living on my own. I'm only 21 years old and...I'm not even ready for marriage. But, here I am." Belle said. Robert watches her in silent. He could see her with a partner, but she never had one. She is great with children, so she could've been a great mother herself. But to him, she isn't strange at all. She is special. She has something no human could have. The Shine. This woman is like no other.

"Being different isn't a big deal." Robert said, placing his hand on Belle's shoulder. Belle looked at his hand, then at his face. He looks serious. "When children see Pennywise, they thought he's a normal clown at first, but...he is different. Very different."

"I know he is." Belle said. "But, you're different yourself. I guess we're all different in a...unique way." Robert can sense her fear when Pennywise was brought up. But she isn't too terrified since she first met in at the Neibolt house. "If I may ask, Robert. What...are you exactly?" Belle asked. Robert faces the lake, removing his hand off of Belle's shoulder and spoke.

"I am...the eternal entity." He replied. "I have been on this planet for many decades, before you humans exist. I apparently originated in a void containing and surrounding the universe."

"Oh?"

"I am from the in an inter-dimensional realm. Meaning the Deadlights." Robert exclaimed. "This world and other universes are created by my enemy. The turtle named Maturin."

"...A turtle?" Belle asked, not sure if she heard that right. "The turtle created our universe?"

"Yes. He did." Robert replied. He scowled a little. Belle can tell that he hated the turtle. They're alike, but opposite. They are both billion years old before the Big Bang. Is Maturin alive? Belle would ask, but she thought it would be best not to since Robert despises him just now. She didn't want to anger him. "Every 27 years I sleep, once I wake up, I will feed."

"Why would you feed off of children's fear?" Belle asked. "Is it because they are easier to scare?"

"Yes. I feed for a year and then, I will return to my slumber for 27 years."

"Oh..." Belle started to get worried now. If Pennywise will hibernate, that means she will as well. Will she? She couldn't imagine what it'll be like to sleep for 27 years. Times will change. Her friends and children she babysits will grow old. Bill and the others will be in their 40s. And she will stay young for eternity with a monster. "What was it like? You know, to...sleep for a long time?"

"Dreamless, dark, and...lonesome." Robert replied uneasy. "Once awaken, I was...thrilled to be out and eat children."

"Geez..." Belle sighed. Being asleep for years sounds terrible and boring. She isn't looking forward to it until the end. Robert then tells Belle why Pennywise the Dancing Clown is the form he uses the most because the clown is like bait to children. Makes sense of course. She remembers the dream she had about Pennywise back in the day of Derry. Pennywise was the creature's favorite form to most children he scares and devours.

"You understand about what I am?" Robert asked.

"Yes. I do. You are a shapeshifting being from a different universe." Belle replied. "I never thought that aliens like you could actually exist. Now, I met one and...became a mate of it." Robert chuckled a little. "So, I guess...we should get back?" Belle asked.

"Yes." The two got up and went off to return to the Neibolt house. Belle was glad that she got to know about what Pennywise really was, but didn't think he could be that old. That is how immortals are. They live for many decades and possibly never die. Now Belle is one of the immortals. She started to think about the turtle Robert brought up. He didn't tell her more about him since he despises him and only told her that he created Earth and other universes. What is Maturin like? He could be kind since he sounds nothing like Pennywise at all. Belle felt like she will never know.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Voice of an Angel***

* * *

A few days passed, and Halloween was over. It's now November. Things have slowed down after Halloween. Belle have been watching children with their parents pass by the house. Children thought it's a haunted house for the event, but the parents talk them out of coming inside the house. Belle was grateful that Pennywise didn't even lure the children in the house, but he did go out there at night. Belle has been asked to go out with him to look for prey, but she excused herself that night to stay in. She didn't want to watch Pennywise eat children in front of her eyes. Some of the kids went out without parents, only friends. More children went "missing" a past few days, same as adults. Belle uses her Shine to check on the Denbroughs, and she giggled when she sees Georgie and Bill dress as the Ghostbusters along with their friends, Richie, Eddie, and Stan. Even Georgie got more treats after people heard about his missing arm from the attack. He deserved good respect. Good thing Bill and his friends kept the little boy close to them at all times.  
Belle had been learning about using her powers besides the Shine. She can read minds, teleport, and heal wounds. What amazes her is that she is so much strength like Pennywise. She is no longer a weak woman. She had tried using shapeshifting, but nothing happens. She only has half of the abilities Pennywise had given her. At least the powers she has aren't very difficult, except her eyes turn gold whenever she is hungry for blood outside. She still sees herself as a monster on the inside.

 _ **XX**_

One day, Belle is wandering around the dusty living room and notice the old piano covered in dust and cobwebs. She presses the keys and the piano can still make sounds. She smiled a little. She sat on a chair and started to play a melody. Music started to fill in the quiet old house. Belle press the keys and begin to sing softly.

 _"There only so much,_  
 _That a heart can take,_  
 _Before it starts to break._  
 _Please don't make me love you._  
 _Please don't make me need you._  
 _I've no room in my life,_  
 _For something like this."_

She frowned a little when the song she is singing reminds her of the situation she is in now, but this is different. She heard this song from a musical that is underrated, but she remembers it. She continued to sing to herself, playing the piano.

 _"Please don't take my mornings._  
 _Please don't steal my summers._  
 _I know they will vanish,_  
 _The moment we kiss._  
 _I grow weak when we talk,_  
 _I'm confused when we touch,_  
 _I should just walk away,_  
 _But that's asking too much."_

Beneath the house, Pennywise comes out of the well and started to hear Belle's singing voice for a first time. He is intrigued by this. He did want to hear her sing someday, but right now, she is singing. But, she sounds sad while singing. Pennywise quietly walked up the steps to follow the voice. The clown peeked around the doorway to see his mate playing the piano, singing a song. He wouldn't interrupt her. He wanted to hear her.

 _"Please don't make me do this._  
 _Please don't make me want this._  
 _All my dreams were taken,_  
 _Until I met you._  
 _Your the one I think of._  
 _Soon as I awaken._  
 _Funny how the heart tells,_  
 _The mind what to do."_

Belle almost broke into tears as she sang, unaware that Pennywise was watching and listening to her. She kept going.

 _"I'm not sure I can go through all,_  
 _The joy and the pain,_  
 _Much better now,_  
 _To let these dreams take flight!_  
 _Please don't make me love you._  
 _Please don't make me need you._  
 _Simplify my life,_  
 _Just by setting me free.  
Promise me you'll do this,_  
 _Only you can do this."_

When her voice raises, Pennywise's ears were full of pleasure. Such a voice this woman has. She isn't kidding that she took singing classes before, and yet she sings lullabies to children. The clown wanted more. Then, Belle sings softly near the end of the song.

 _"Please don't make me love you._  
 _Unless you love me..."_

As soon as the music dies, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Pennywise standing there in awe. His eyes are blue this time. The clown slowly approached her and kneel before her.

"You sound...like an...angel." Pennywise spoke. Belle almost smiled at the last part. She dried her eyes with a sleeve. "Do more."

"Oh, I don't know if I can-"

"I want more, Belle." Pennywise said. His tone didn't sound very demanding, it sounds pleading. Did he really love her singing voice? "Sing another for me."

"Well, sure." Belle faces the piano keys again. She started to think of another song to sing for him. Maybe one of them from _Phantom of the Opera_ she told Robert about. She started to play the piano. Pennywise stood next to the piano with a smile, waiting for her to begin. Belle took a breath and begin to sing. She had to sing alone in this one since Pennywise doesn't know any of the songs from this musical.

 _"No more talk of darkness,_  
 _Forget these wide-eyed fears;_  
 _I'm here, nothing can harm you,_  
 _My words will warm and calm you.  
_ _Let me be your freedom,  
_ _Let daylight dry your tears;  
_ _I'm here, with you, beside you,  
_ _To guard you and to guide you."_

Pennywise shuts his eyes, letting his ears have the pleasure. Whenever Belle sings, he started to feel...peaceful. Even his heart was beating differently. He feels...different on the inside. Belle notices that Pennywise wasn't looking at her, but she could tell that he is listening to her. She couldn't help but to smile a little.

 _"Say you love me every waking moment,_  
 _Turn my head with talk of summertime._  
 _Say you need me with you now and always;_  
 _Promise me that all you say is true,_  
 _That's all I ask of you.  
_ _Let me be your shelter,  
_ _Let me be your light;  
_ _You're safe, no one will find you,  
_ _Your fears are far behind you.  
_ _All I want is freedom,  
_ _A world with no more night;  
_ _And you, always beside me,  
_ _To hold me and to hide me.  
_ _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
_ _Let me lead you from your solitude.  
_ _Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
_ _Anywhere you go, let me go too,  
_ _T_ _hat's all I ask of you."_

As she plays the melody on the piano, Pennywise stares at her, overwhelmed by this. This strange feeling he has inside him wouldn't go away. He never felt anything like this before. He couldn't figure out what it is. Belle sings again, making eye contact with a clown.

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_  
 _Say the word and I will follow you._  
 _Share each day with me,_  
 _Each night, each morning._  
 _Say you love me!_  
 _Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

She ended the song here. She looked up at Pennywise who look like he wanted to burst any minute. Belle got up from the seat, brush down her jeans to get the dust off. Pennywise finally spoke.

"That was...beautiful, my dear." He said. "Maybe...we could sing together...someday."

"Yeah, someday." Belle said, brushing her hair behind her left ear, looking away. "I'm glad you...like the song. It was sung by Christine and Raoul, admitting they love each other on the rooftop. And the Phantom's heart was broken when Christine didn't love him. But, the song is one of my favorites. Same goes with Music of the Night."

"When I am Robert, I will...sing with you in return." The clown said. "But, I must know the words. Would you write them down?"

"Sure." Belle replied. "I'll write down the lyrics for you. So, now what? Are you here to take me out to hunt as always?" Pennywise can see that Belle isn't hungry at this time. He will let this slide for now. He told her that he must go out there and feed. He left the house and won't return in a little while. Belle sat back down to face the front doors of the house. Pennywise is gentle this time since she sang. And she isn't afraid of him she usually does the past few days. Whenever he's Robert, she's more comfortable, but as Pennywise, just scared a little. Now, she isn't. She can also feel his calmness around him. And his eyes are blue instead of yellow.

 _'He's only new to stuff I told him about. Doesn't mean anything.'_ Belle thought. She got up to return to her room.

* * *

Kyle walked in the library and see the head librarian. He asks her if Belle was seen at all around town since it's been many days. Of course, the head librarian told him she hasn't seen her. Kyle began to worry for Belle. He started to think she had gone missing like the kids have.  
The young man left the library to get to the police station, but he stopped when a car passes by and it is Bowers' gang. Henry rolled the window down to see Kyle.

"Let me guess. You looking for the so-called guardian?" He asked with a smirk.

"Belle could be dead." Patrick taunted as Belch started to laugh. "She could be with those missing little kiddies. Some guardian."

"When was the last time you guys seen her?" Kyle asked, ignoring their taunts. Henry scoffed.

"I don't know. And I don't care." He said. "I think this town is better off without that bookworm. Who needs her?" With that, the car took off. Kyle groaned in annoyance and walk off to get to the police station. People have been asking for Belle recently, so Kyle must have the missing posters up if anyone could find Belle. She is needed in town. The children need her. They need their guardian.

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note: I couldn't help but to put the reference from Stranger Things Season 2 where the kids dress up as the Ghostbusters. I had to put that there! LOL  
Don't worry guys, this story won't be a musical. Just 3 or 4 songs in the story.***_


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: Gruesome Memory***

* * *

 _She found herself back in the past, but this time it's different. She is in the little house with a well. The same well Pennywise goes in and out of. Belle looked around to see candle lights flicker. Then, the woman rushes in the room and slams the door, startling Belle._

 _"Hello?" She called, but the woman doesn't hear her. Belle could hear crying from the baby. The woman was in tears, holding the baby close, trying to hush him, but the baby continues to wail. Belle can sense the baby's fear. "What is happening in this time period?" Belle wondered. The small candle chandelier slowly spins above her and the woman._ _As if some unnatural force has caused its light to rotate around the room, like tiny primitive searchlights. Belle then hears something slithering in the gray shadows by the well. The woman was breathing heavily in fear as she watches the well.  
Belle catches glimpses of a black silhouette. Shifting its shape. As if trying to decide on a form. Growling came out of the figure. Belle recognizes the sound anywhere._

 _"Please devil...leave us be." The woman pleaded._ _A beam of light passes, revealing the creature, naked, lithe, flesh pale and translucent, a half formed imitation of a human, opens his maw full of large razor sharp teeth, dripping with saliva. Belle gasped at the sight of a creature. This must be Pennywise before he forms as a clown. She had finally seen what this creature under the clown looks like._

 _"My god..." Belle whispered, covering her mouth with one hand. She never felt this frightened. As the tin can spins clockwise, Pennywise moves counter around the room. Each time the light hits his face — it's different. A Man. A Woman. A Beast. A Monster. He started to speak in a deep, guttural and unnatural tone. His eyes glow yellow._

 **"** _ **You mistake me woman. No mere devil, I am the Eater of Worlds."** He growled. The woman, Abigail, pleaded to the creature. _

_"But my child, not my child… He is innocent…"_

 _ **"So you say."** The baby screams. Pennywise smiles and inhale the scent. **"Beautiful fear…"** _

_"I pray thee, take me." Abigail begged. Belle watches the scene in pity and fear. She hears Pennywise speak again. He got close and made the poor woman stumble back with her baby._

 _ **"I** **will. And then, him. And thy husband and the rest of thy children, and all the savages who brought you here. And when you all rot in the earth, I will pick thy bones dry until no meat is left to pick. And then I will seek out thy bones and consume thy souls until nothing is left but the weeds!"**_ _He paused when he continues to hear Abigail cry. He raises a finger up, continue to speak to her. **"Or you will occupy yourself otherwise and not interfere. I will take her and you will live, and those of thy other children — in whom I take no interest. And you will thank ME fever and frost did not damn you to the soil."** Abigail looks down at her baby again. __She's shaking, doesn't want to let go. Behind her, the door opens. A little boy, age of 6, sees his mother and a creature. Belle turns to him. He looks like Georgie, except he has two arms._

" _Mama? What is-"_

" _NO! OUT! NOW!" Abigail yelled. Frightened by his mother, the boy runs. Abigail turns back to Pennywise, wherever he may be now in the room. The light somehow seems to spin faster now. Belle couldn't keep her eyes off of Pennywise's form. And the voice was so terrifying. She turns back to Abigail who kisses her baby and sets it down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_

 _"No..." Belle whispered, shaking her head. Abigail_ _turns away from the baby. Facing those dying embers. Belle slowly turn to see Pennywise crawls over to the baby and starts to feast. A sharp cry from the baby was bloodcurdling as the creature lays his teeth on him, then a loud crunch cuts off the sound of an infant. Belle gaped at the horrific scene, covering her mouth from throwing up. Not only Pennywise eats children, he could eat babies. Belle couldn't look away from the creature eating a baby, or block the sounds of chomping. Abigail continues to look into the bright orange glow of not the flickering fire...but the Deadlights. Her expression changing. Fear. Denial. Grief. Acceptance. And then nothing. Just a glazed look. As if nothing horrific is actually happening.  
Belle finally shuts her eyes, begging to get out of this memory. _

**_XX_**

 _The room around her went dark. Everything is quiet. No crying, no crunching sounds, nothing but silence. Belle opened her eyes, trying to see anything in sight. She calls out. Her voice echoes in the darkness. What is going on? Belle began to walk forward, but it didn't help since there is nowhere to go. The past from 1600s was something she didn't want to see, now she couldn't get it out of her mind now. The poor innocent baby.  
_

 _"Why was that shown to me? I didn't ask for it." She wondered._

 ** _"Just to show you how much of a monster he is, my_ _child."_** _A deep ancient voice said. Belle spun around, but there was no one. **"Do not be afraid. I am a friend. I will only communicate with you when you sleep. And he won't be able to block me out."**_

 _"What're you talking about? Who are you?" Belle asked._

 ** _"He told you about me, but not much. I am Maturin."_**

 _"Maturin. Wait, you're the turtle. But, I can't see you."_

 ** _"You will see me in time, my child. I have been watching you since Pennywise marked you and made you immortal."_** _The voice, Maturin, replied. **"You have been struggling with this type of life. You wish not to harm humans. Yet I see you and Pennywise are slowly bonding."**_

 _"Whatever you are thinking, it is nothing. I only did this to save the kids I know and love. Georgie almost died." Belle said with a look in her eyes. They could turn yellow. "I'm going to be a full monster like him the more I feed. And I will hibernate with him if I must."_

 ** _"That long rest is up to you. Not all creatures are the same. You, my child, are special. You are called the guardian of children. You let Pennywise eat the children while you eat adults."_** _Maturin spoke. Belle can hear disappointment in the voice of the turtle's. But, what choice does she have? Pennywise has to eat children since they are easier to scare and it satisfies his hunger. She couldn't talk him out of it since the beginning. Before she could reply to the voice, a small bright light appeared. **"I must go, my child. You are about to wake up. We will speak again."**_

 _"Maturin, wait!" Belle called, blocking the light. But the turtle didn't respond to her._

* * *

Belle woke up with a start, sweating. She panted, feeling her heart beating like a jackhammer. First a memory of Pennywise eating a baby, then she spoke to a turtle Robert told her about. If only she could see him, but he is in the darkness. He was warning her about Pennywise, but she knew he is very dangerous. But, was the turtle worried about Belle's bonding with a clown? Like grow liking to him?

"No. I'm just a mate, but it didn't mean anything. I did this for Georgie and the others." Belle said to herself. "I doubt Pennywise has a heart to..." She paused when she thought back the day before. She plays the piano and sing for Pennywise. The reaction on his painted face was...different. It looks soft and calm. There is no anger or devious on him. He really did like her voice. And he wanted to do the same for her sometime. A creature like him couldn't change, right? Belle will never know.  
She lays back down to get back to sleep. She had a few hours before sunrise. Belle let out a sigh before closing her eyes, hoping she won't be having nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: A Small Visit***

* * *

The winter days have been the worst. Especially living in the old house with no heater. Belle was asked to sleep in the lair where it's warmer in his wagon, but she didn't like the idea of being there surrounded by floating children above and the smell. Though, she accepted to get warm for a while. Belle felt bad for taking a bed while Pennywise will sleep elsewhere. The bed made her sick to her stomach. The sheets, pillows, all covered in bloodstains and gray water. There are missing children posters on the walls, the poor children that Pennywise ate and brought them in his lair to float.  
Even Belle didn't get a word from Maturin the past few nights since the first time he talked to her after seeing the disturbing flashback. Only she sees the ghost children, talking to her. They tell her the exact same warning. Pennywise is evil and never stop eating children in Derry. He must be stopped. But, Belle doesn't know how to stop him, and she couldn't. The deal will be broken if she tried anything.  
People in Derry are growing a bit suspicious about the missing children and adults the past few months. Belle uses her powers to look over the town to see missing posters and check up on the Denbrough children. She even noticed the missing posters of her around town because Kyle believed her to be missing. He's worried about her and wanted to see her. Belle hated to see her good friend upset about her disappearance. If only she could see him and the others, letting them know she is okay. But, what will she tell Kyle though?

"Something on your mind, Belle?" Pennywise asked from the doorway of the wagon.

"Just...thinking about...my loved ones. I've been hearing about my friend, Kyle, he thinks I'm missing and...he's worried." Belle replied. She turned to the clown. "Pennywise, can't I just go out there or send them a letter to let them know I'm alright?" She begged, cupping her hands. Pennywise stared at her with a frown. Belle spoke again. "It wouldn't hurt. I can't stand to see the sight of everyone getting upset without me around. Just...let me-"

"If you ever try _anything_..." Pennywise spoke. "I will start with Georgie. I will watch you."

"I promise. I won't do anything and neither will the kids. I swear it." Belle said, placing her hand over her heart. "But, you really mean it? I can go out there and see my friends?"

"Only for day. I will speak to you with my mind, letting you know when the time is up for you." The clown said. "You will leave at noon. Tomorrow." Belle approached him, and took his hand.

"Thank you." She said. Pennywise can see that she is happy about this. Of course, she had been sad for a long time and heard she had some nightmares recently. He wanted to know what they are about, but that will wait next time. As soon as she leaves his lair, he will keep a close eye on her and speak to her with his mind. He wanted to make sure his mate is keeping the promise.

* * *

The school bell rang, and the kids are exiting out the front doors of the building. Bill, Georgie, Richie, Stan, and Eddie grabbed their bikes until they hear a familiar voice call out to them. The boys turn and see Belle waving to them across the street, wearing a blue jacket and a red scarf around her neck.

"Is that...?" Stan wondered if he saw the image right.

"No fucking way." Richie gasped.

"Belle!" Georgie cried happily and ran towards Belle who came up to him as well. She wrapped her arms around the boy, laughing with joy. "I've missed you so much, Belle!" Georgie said.

"I've missed you too." Belle said. "I'm so happy to see you." Bill and the others rush over in question.

"How are you here?"

"Where's the clown?"

"He's not gonna come after us, right?"

"How did y-y-y-you escape?" The boys ask the woman so many questions. They are worried about Pennywise coming after them. Belle stood up, getting the boys to calm down so she could answer them. She told them everything about yesterday of convincing Pennywise to let her go into town to visit and let people know she is okay.

"So, you'll only know when you're going back to the old house by hearing the clown?" Eddie asked. "And it's called...the Shining?"

"Yes. He knows I have it, and I didn't even know I had it." Belle exclaimed. "So, I've been using that power to check on you guys and the town. I see this town isn't doing so well."

"Kyle thinks you're missing, but you aren't really." Stan said. "We kept our word about your deal with the clown." Belle nodded, thanking the boys to keep quiet about it. "So, you're going to see him too?"

"I should. He wanted an explanation, but...what will I tell him?"

"Tell him you're married to a killer clown." Richie said sarcastically.

"Beep, beep, Richie." Bill said.

"Seriously, what have you been doing the past few months?" Richie asked, ignoring Bill. Belle didn't want to scare them, especially Georgie, but they deserve to know what she's been doing with Pennywise. She showed them the scar where Pennywise bit her to mark. She drank his blood in order to be immortal. And she was learning how to devour victims by killing adults in order to feed since she is becoming like Pennywise. Eddie took his inhaler out after hearing this. Belle looked at the reactions on the boys' faces. They are afraid of her, but not terrified.

"I really didn't want to kill, but...I had no choice. I don't want to die either." Belle told them. "I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"So...what is Pennywise exactly?" Stan asked.

"In his human form, he told me everything. But I don't think you'll understand. It's very...complicated."

"Oh shit, he can shapeshift. He could be here." Eddie said, starting to freak out. "What does he look like?"

"Eddie, calm down. He's not here. But, he's watching me." Belle told him.

"Like a hawk." Richie commented. After catching up on things, the boys' lead Belle out of the school grounds to get to the neighborhood to get to Kyle's house. Belle was excited to see him, but nervous. He wanted answers. Belle will have to think of something or she could hypnotize him if she had to.

* * *

A knock on a door was heard. Kyle got up from the couch and walk over to the front door to answer. Once he opened the door, there are Bill and the others, but with Belle. The man gaped in shock. Belle smiled at him.

"Belle?"

"Hello, old friend." Belle greeted back. Kyle came out and close the door behind him, looking at the woman. The boys watch in silent, but giggle at the man's reaction.

"You're alive." Kyle said.

"Yes. Suppose I am." Belle said. "Sorry to worry you."

"I was _scared_ , woman!" Kyle exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been? Everyone has been looking for you." Belle turned to the kids, then back at Kyle.

"I've been...out of town." She replied. "It's a long story."

"Well, tell me where you been." Kyle demanded. Belle bit her lip nervously. Time for Plan B. Her eyes started to glow gold, looking into Kyle's eyes, and use her mind to tell him she has been out of town for reasons but it is none of his concern. She also told him to spread the word around town that she is alive. Kyle's eyes matched Belle's, yet he understood her mind words. He slowly return inside his house. Bill faces her and notice her nose is bleeding.

"Wh-wh-what did you d-d-d-do?" He asked.

"Hypnosis." Belle replied, turning away, wiping her nose with her sleeve. She left the property as the boys follow her.

"So, that's it?" Stan asked. "You just want to see him and...use your power to...lie to him or something?"

"I can't tell him the truth." Belle said. "I don't want him hurt. Just keep an eye on him for me." As she was walking, she started to hear a voice in her mind.

 _ **"Return to me now, dearie."**_ It said.

"Huh?"

 _ **"Your time is up. Return to the Neibolt house."**_ The voice said. Belle remembered it was Pennywise. He spoke to her by using the Shine. She had to go back.

"Guys, I have to go." She told the boys.

"What? Now?" Bill asked.

"No..." Georgie pleaded. "Don't go back."

"I have to. Remember the deal." Belle said. She came up to Bill and Georgie, hugging them. Georgie started to cry a little, not wanting to let her go. Belle then hugged Stan, Eddie, and Richie. She told them that she will watch over them with the Shine. "Take care of yourselves." She said. She turn away from them to return to the old house that is miles away. At least she got to see them. She hated to put a spell on Kyle, but he gets a bit suspicious.  
In the corner, Belle didn't see Henry and his friends watching her. They thought she is missing along with the kids and adults. Now that she has shown herself, Henry thought it's time for him to see her himself.

"Let's follow her." Henry said, hiding his pocket knife. "I like to see her blood on my blade."


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14: Look After You Always***

* * *

Patrick and Victor walk fast to catch up on Belle. Henry and Belch follow closely behind to watch their friends are approaching the unexpected woman they haven't seen in a while. Belle heard a whistle from behind. As soon as she turned around, a bag went over her head and felt hands on her arms, pulling her away.

"Hey!" Belle screamed. "Let me go!" She hears laughter and she knew exactly where they belong to. "Patrick, Victor! Let me go right now!"

"Sorry, savior. Henry's got a big plan for ya." Victor's voice said. Belle was dragged away by the immature teens. Making sure no one was around, the boys took Belle to the Barrens where no one will hear her scream. Little did they know, a red balloon floats up in the air and it popped.

 _ **XX**_

The bag was taken off and Belle found herself in the Barrens and she was held by Belch and Victor. In front of her is Henry and Patrick who smirk evilly at her. Henry got his pocket knife out, pacing back and forth. These boys haven't changed a bit. Not even Henry. Belle can sense his anger and lust for blood.

"I knew you weren't a savior. More kids have gone missing. Even the adults." Henry told Belle. "I was expecting Georgie to be missing he's supposed to be." Belle glared at him. "Since you are here..." Henry places a blade under her neck. Belle had a bad feeling. She uses her strength to get Belch and Victor off and smack the pocket knife away from her.

"What the fuck?" Belch asked, getting up.

"When did you get so strong?" Victor wondered in shock. Henry was surprised, but he didn't let his guard down. He charge towards her, pinning her against the tree, grabbing her by the neck. He picked up the knife and press it against her neck. Belle can feel a prick, and blood running down. She kicked the boy off of her, and her eyes turn yellow. Henry sat up to see her staring back in anger. Belle can feel the bloodlust, but she didn't want to kill these boys. Before she could do something, she started to hear a nursery rhyme coming from thin air.

"What was that?" Victor asked, looking around.

"Uh, guys..." Belch spoke as he looks over at the water with ripples. Belle turned to see something coming out from the water. Pennywise. His head was lowered.

"What the fuck is that?!" Henry cried. The clown slowly raises his head and form a smile at the teens. Belle felt a chill. He could kill them for messing around with his mate. Pennywise shapeshifts into a werewolf, rip his clown suit off and roared at the boys. Henry and the others let out a scream and started to run. But Pennywise grabbed Henry's ankle and pin him down with his large hands. Those sharp claws extended. "Shit! Holy fuck!" Henry gasped as he looks at the face of a werewolf. It licked its lips, drooling all over Henry's face. As Pennywise opens his mouth, Belle cried to him.

"No! Don't!" She said. The werewolf growled at her, eyeing her. "Not like this." Henry was shaking in fear, pleading for his life. Belle can tell that he is very afraid. Pennywise got off of him, but look at him in the eyes.

"Leave." He growled. Henry quickly got on his feet and ran off to catch up on his friends. Belle felt the small wound on her neck use her power to heal it. Pennywise changes back into his clown form and face Belle with a look. "Why didn't you kill them?"

"I couldn't. But, you scared them. They won't bother anyone again." Belle told him. "I don't want you to kill them either." Pennywise growled a little. Belle came up to him and touch his arm. "By the way. Thank you for coming after me. I...never thought you would." The clown didn't say anything. So the two left the Barrens to get inside one of the sewer tunnels.

* * *

"You hypnotized the human, I see." Robert spoke. He sat on the bed with Belle in her room. "He can't know about you and Pennywise."

"He won't." Belle said. "Hopefully it'll last. Even the kids were a bit afraid."

"And how is the one arm boy?" Robert asked with a small smile.

"Better, but...he wants me to stay. He really missed me. They all do." Belle replied. "Good thing they're okay. And they won't be bullied by Henry and his gang anymore." Robert chuckled a little. Belle giggled along. "I swear, the look on Henry's face was priceless!"

"And his fear smells divine." Robert said. Belle nudged him playfully. They are silent for a moment. The man can see trouble in her eyes. He remembered her look so disturbed before. Now is the time to ask what was wrong. Robert took Belle's hand as he looked at her in the eyes. "Belle, I've noticed you were troubled before. Like you had a bad dream. Would you tell me what it is?"

"I really shouldn't."

"Please tell me. It will make you feel better. I'll understand." Robert said. "And I won't be angry." Belle sighed in defeat.

"Well...I had dreams about Pennywise. They are memories when he was around then. But one of them was..." She paused when she thought back of Pennywise eating an infant. Robert wrapped his arm around her, waiting for her to finish. Belle looked at him, tears forming. "Pennywise ate a baby." She said finally. Robert was taken back. He did recall that day. It was decades ago. Before he shapeshifts into a clown. Robert exhales through his nose, trying keep calm.

"Was that all?" He asked.

"Well...after that..." Belle wasn't sure if she should tell him about Maturin speaking to her. He could be very angry. Robert faces the window. He knew what Belle is thinking. Maturin spoke to her. Sure, he is angry, but he didn't want to show it to Belle. "You know, don't you?" Belle asked, breaking Robert's thoughts.

"Yes. But...I never expected the turtle to speak to you. He was the one who show you the...you know, Pennywise ate an infant." Robert said. "I'm guessing Maturin wanted to...look after you. Since you are a mate of-"

"But you look after me, Robert." Belle said. She touches his hand. "I've been with you and...Pennywise for a month, and...you are the only ones who look after me. Make sure I am comfortable, safe, and...try to make me smile." Robert looked into her emerald eyes with his blue ones. Belle is no longer afraid and she felt safe around him since time had passed. Sure she doesn't like to devour humans since she is like Pennywise now, but she is still herself no matter what. She was happy to see the kids today until she was ambushed by Bowers and his gang. Belle spoke again. "I was very scared when I see you eat a baby, but...you feed on fear. There was no stopping you."

"I stopped eating infants." Robert said.

"Huh?"

"They are too easy. Children have better fear in them. I always like a challenge. Whenever I am Pennywise, half of the children around this town are afraid of clowns. So I will just snatch them away." Robert exclaimed. Belle rubs her arm, uncomfortable about this conversation now. Robert noticed this and stop what he is talking about. "Sorry."

"It's...fine." Belle replied. "Um, I should...take a shower." She got up and left the bedroom. Robert remains on the bed. He started to think. Then, an idea came to him. He left the room to get down to the basement.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15: Scared Silly***

* * *

"Guys, did you hear about Bowers and his friends? They said something they see a clown turning into a werewolf." Eddie said, sitting by his friends at school. "They were so scared they didn't come to school today."

"Well, at least they learn their lesson, right?" Stan asked. "I mean, they're not...hurt or anything, right?"

"Was B-B-Belle with...the clown?" Bill asked. "Because she was visiting for a wh-wh-while."

"They didn't say anything about her." Eddie replied. "Maybe she was." The boys look at each other with thought. If Henry and his friends mess with Belle the day before, then Pennywise came for her and scare them away. She is a mate of Pennywise after all, of course the clown had to protect her.

"I can't believe I had to say this, but...I'm glad the clown scare the shit out of Bowers." Richie spoke, adjusting his glasses. "Those guys will be traumatized for a long time."

"Yeah..." Stan said. The bell rings, and they went down the hallway to get to their class.

* * *

Belle walked in her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body after a shower she took. After she closes the door, there is a white box with a red balloon attached to it. Belle approaches the gift with caution and see a note under the string. Taking the note and see perfectly handwriting.

 _I think it's time we try something new. I hear it's going to be a lovely night tonight with a full moon. I have plans for the both of us, so please accept and wear this dress you've been eyeing on months ago before I woke from my slumber._

 _Yours truly, Robert Gray._

Belle couldn't believe what she just read. Did he just ask her out? Is it a date? She opened the box and gasp at the sight of the dress. She pulled it out to see full detail. The dress is white with red roses around the skirt, the straps could hang around the shoulder blades. It was true. Belle likes this dress she seen months ago when kids go back to school. This dress costs a lot of money and she couldn't afford it. Did Pennywise bring it here for her as a gift? Belle places the dress on the bed and brought out the clothes to wear for the day.

 _"Don't do it, Belle."_ A voice spoke. Belle spun around to see a boy. He could be one of the victims of Pennywise as a ghost. _"He's trying to trick you."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"He's trying to make you love him."_ The boy replied. Belle made a troubled look. The spirit could be right. Pennywise has been soft to her recently, even when he's Robert he's more human. Can Pennywise love a human being such as Belle? Does he even have a heart to love? Probably not. The woman looks at the boy.

"I doubt it's going to happen. Maybe Pennywise needs a break from...you know."

 _"He will never change, Belle. And you can't change back to what you were before. The longer you are with the monster, you will be as bloodthirsty as him."_ The boy said, his eyes turning red. Belle turned away, shutting her eyes. She won't that happen to her. She is still herself. Pennywise won't change her. Once she turns back to the spirit, he was gone. Belle sighed and got dressed.

 _ **XX**_

Robert was sitting on the steps outside, waiting for Belle to come out. His blue eyes are scanning around the neighborhood, listening for anyone. He heard the front door open and Belle came out. Robert faces her with a smile.

"Hey." Belle greeted. "So, where to?"

"How do you feel about going to pay a little visit at Henry's place?" Robert asked with a smirk. "I hear your little friends that he skipped school."

"Well, you scared the shit out of them." Belle said. "I have to admit, he should learn his lesson about messing with me."

"But, you didn't harm him. Do you want him to harm others?" Robert asked, raising a brow. "What if he hurt little Georgie? Or Bill? Or any other children you knew?"

"Scaring him was enough." Belle told him with a serious look. "Maybe when he returns to his evil ways again, I will be sure to teach him a lesson myself."

"If you say so..." Robert said, walking by her. "And I hear there's a girl who also mess around with Bill and the others. Was it Greta?" Belle cross her arms silently. She didn't like that girl. Greta treats Belle like dirt once in a while. The last time Belle saw her was when she accidently bump into her and ruin her ice cream. Sometimes she bullies Bill and his friends, but she bullies a certain girl at school. It's Beverly Marsh. Belle hasn't heard from Beverly in a while, and she isn't sure if she is friends with the boys since they go to the same school. Maybe it's time for Greta to learn a lesson.

"I guess she needs a scare herself." Belle said. "I think I got an idea." Robert smiled at her when she agreed to scare someone today.

* * *

When school is over, Belle and Robert stood across the street to look out for a certain girl to come out of the doors. Belle had to hide away from the boys once they come out. Bill and the others pass them as they talked. Belle watched Georgie walk close by his older brother, telling him about his day. Sounds like a good day without Henry and the others bullying them.

"There she is." Robert said, making Belle look ahead to see Greta walk out with her friends. They are laughing together. Belle uses her Shine to listen what they are saying. Sounds like Greta is heading off to the pharmacy where her father works. "You catch that, dearie?"

"Yeah. Off to the pharmacy." Belle said. The two went off to follow the girl without being suspicious.

 _ **XX**_

Greta arrived at the pharmacy to greet with her dad who is working behind the counter. While the man is busy with a customer, Greta went around the counter to sit around the back. She sat down on a chair. She got a piece of gum and put it her mouth and open up a magazine.  
Belle watched the girl in disgust from outside the store. She must have her come out of there so she could scare her so she won't bother anyone again. Beverly will be happy. She closes her eyes and focus her powers. What is Greta weakness? Belle can feel a strong tingling feeling, she found what she is looking for to scare Greta. This girl won't be bullying ever again.

Greta flipped through the pages of the magazine, making a bubble from a gum she's chewing. She started to hear a nursery rhyme around her. She looked around to see anyone, but no one was around. Greta got up and left and follow the sound. She figured it came from outside.  
She walked out and went around the store to the alley. Standing in the middle of the alley was a strange woman in black robes. Greta squinted her eyes in wonder.

"Hello?" She called. "You need help or something?" No reply. And the nursery rhyme stopped. It's so quiet now. Great could no longer hear sounds from the streets. Then, the woman turned around to reveal her face. Greta gaped in horror. She recognizes what this lady is. A blind witch from Hansel and Gretel book. But so life-like. The eyes are white, glossed over. Face all wrinkled. Long fingernails. And the witch smiles at Greta, revealing sharp teeth with blood.

"Nibble, nibble, little mouse." She said in a raspy voice. Greta started shaking. The blind witch let out a shriek and lunge at Greta, but the girl took off with a scream. Greta went around to get back to the pharmacy, but the doors are locked. She hits the glass, calling for help, calling for her father. She turned back to see the blind witch approaching her, cackling at her.

"Help me!" Greta screamed, tearing up. "Help!" She felt a hand touching her head, long nails scraping her scalp...  
The door open and revealed Greta's father. Greta was on the sidewalk, hugging her legs, crying her eyes out. Her dad kneels down, asking what was wrong with other people watching in concern. When Greta opened her eyes, the blind witch was nowhere to be found. She was pulled up, shaking in her father's arms, sobbing, she couldn't even speak. Across the street, Mike watched in wonder while on his bike to deliver the meat. He's been hearing strange things happening in this town. Whatever they could be, he must be careful.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was priceless!" Robert laughed. He and Belle are in the Barrens after scaring Greta. Belle was laughing so hard, she was laying on the grass with Robert. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"The way she cries and shakes!" Belle says, imitating Greta's movements before. "Who would've thought she could be that afraid of the blind witch from a storybook?"

"I could smell her fear, but I'd rather enjoy your performance than devour the girl. She probably won't taste that good." Robert said. Belle sat up, relaxing after a nice long laugh along with Robert. She turned to him.

"So, I got your...gift. The dress was lovely." She said.

"I knew you'd like it, dearie. Though, do you accept about what I plan tonight?"

"You mean...a date?"

"If that's what you humans call it. So, what do you say?" Robert asked. Belle smiled a little.

"I...don't see why not. What time?"

"When the sun is completely down. Be sure to be ready. I'll be waiting." Robert said with a grin. Belle couldn't help but to blush. So, she's got a date with a shapeshifting being. It won't be so bad, right?


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16: Date Night***

* * *

She's pretty nervous. She is looking at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair before curling it. Belle is in a white dress, wearing the red earrings, and the gold necklace she's been wearing. She blushed when her cleavage shows a bit, but Robert won't care about that, right? It felt like she's going to a ball with her prince, but this is no fairy tale. Yet, this dress makes her look like a queen.  
Belle is placing the curlers in her hair and went on to put makeup on. She doesn't know what to expect tonight, though she trusts Robert. Unless she is seeing Pennywise. Either way, this is supposed to be a nice night. One of them promise her that.

 _ **XX**_

Pennywise wiped the blood off his chin after devouring a child. He must eat before the date that will begin at sundown. The clown went inside the wagon to shapeshift back into Robert. So much to do tonight. Anything to make Belle smile again. He likes the way she smiled and her laugh today. Pennywise will keep her that way. She's been unhappy until that day she sings for him. The turtle will not interfere and try to keep Belle away from him.

"She is mine. No one will take her." Pennywise growled. He shapeshifts into his human form.

* * *

Robert knocked on Belle's door, dressed in a black jacket, black pants, shoes, and a red tie. He heard her reply, telling him she will be out in a moment. The man waited patiently for his mate. This night will be perfect. The door opens and Belle revealed herself to him. Robert's blue eyes sparkle when he sees her in a dress she loves. It looks so perfect. Her dark hair is in curls, a rose clipped on the side of her head. She looks like an angel.

"Wow. You...look amazing." Robert spoke, smiling at her. Belle blushed.

"You look...amazing as well." She said.

"Thank you. Now, shall we?" Robert got his hand for her to take. Belle took it and Robert lead her down the stairs. She asked him what was the plan tonight, but Robert told her it's a surprise. He then lead her down the basement. Belle was afraid that the dust would ruin her dress, but what she sees below the stairs is unbelievable. There is no old basement with a well. It's a big ballroom with a chandelier. How did this happen? Robert turned to her and smiled at her expression. "Surprised?" He asked.

"I... How...? Robert, this is..." Belle doesn't have any words. She is very speechless. It felt like she is in another place. This old basement was turned into a ballroom. "I don't know how you did it, but...this is amazing!" Belle said. Robert giggled.

"I knew you'd like it."

"I _love_ it!" Belle exclaimed. "Unless I'm dreaming." She then felt a pinch on her arm, making her wince. "Hey, what was that for?"

"To prove to you this isn't a dream." Robert said, pulling his hand away. Belle rolled her eyes playfully. "Now that we are here..." He snapped his fingers. Music started to play in the ballroom. Sounds like a piano and a violin. But they are nowhere to be found. Belle won't even ask. She looked up at Robert who bowed to her. Belle, in turn, curtsied. Robert took her hand as the other is around her waist. Belle places her other hand on his shoulder, bringing her body close. They begin to waltz around the ballroom, following the music. What's shocking to Belle is that she dances very well, she never danced before. How could she be this good as Robert leads her? But, that doesn't matter. The two looked at each other's eyes as they dance, smiling at each other. Robert swirls his mate around him, have her spin and her hair flies around her neck.  
When her back meets his front, his arm snake around her stomach and took her hand. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. Belle felt butterflies in her stomach when Robert kisses her hand. Her cheeks are burning up. Robert sniffed her hand silently. She smells like roses, but he also smells something else in her. He couldn't put a finger on it. He never smelled this new scent of Belle's before. Other than fear.

"Are...you alright?" Belle asked, turning to him. Robert blinked and release her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, I gotta ask. When did you learn to dance like this? This is my first I ever dance like this." Belle wondered. "I'm guessing you watch people as always."

"You can say that." Robert said with a smile. "And you dance wonderfully." Belle brushed her hair back with a slight blush. "Would you...like to dance some more?"

"I would, but...I was thinking we should be outside the house." Belle said. "It's a clear night and no one was around." Robert nodded at her. He lead her back upstairs to get outside of the Neibolt house.

 _ **XX**_

They went around the back to see the view of the trees ahead and above there are stars and a full moon. Belle grinned at the beautiful sight of the night sky.

"Wow. It's...so beautiful." She said.

"Yes, it is." Robert said. "I prefer night than day." Belle giggled. "The night is quiet, and easy enough to find those who are foolish to around the dark."

"Like thieves, drunks, horrible people." Belle said. "And please don't ask me to hunt any of them tonight." Robert laughed at her. He wouldn't do that to her. It would ruin their night. The man then faced her.

"There's another thing for you." He said. The same music plays around them softly. Belle watched Robert with wonder, but by her surprise, he began to sing to her. And she recognized the song from a musical.

 _"Night time sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation,_  
 _Darkness wakes and stirs imagination._  
 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses,_  
 _Helpless to resist the balloons I offer._  
 _For I transform the beast of the night."_

Belle smiled at him as he sings to her. Robert did say that he will sing for her in return. She's actually impressed by this. He took her by the hand, guiding her towards him.

 _"Slowly, gently,  
Night unfurls it's splendor._  
 _Grasp it, sense it,  
Tremulous and tender._  
 _Hearing is believing, seeing is deceiving._  
 _Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight._  
 _Dare you trust the beast of the night.  
_ _Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth,  
_ _A_ _nd the truth isn't what you want to see_.  
 _In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
_ _That the truth is what it ought to be."_

They both look up at the sparkling sky. Robert continued to sing.

 _"Softly, deftly,  
Pennywise shall caress you,_  
 _Hear him, feel him,  
Secretly possess you._  
 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind._  
 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight,_  
 _The darkness of the beast of the night.  
_ _Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world,  
_ _Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,  
_ _Close your eyes and let me set you free.  
_ _Only then will you belong to me...?"_

He faces her, lightly cupping her face. His left hand started to stroke her hair. Belle felt uneasy for a moment, so Robert stopped what he was doing. So he brought her body close to a light hug, singing softly. Belle noticed some of the lyrics have changed as well, but she didn't say anything.

 _"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._  
 _Hold_ _me, love me,  
Feel each sensation._  
 _Let the dream begin, let your bloodlust side give in._  
 _To the power of the Shine that we have._  
 _The power of the beast of the night."_

Belle's eyes grew wide when Robert holds a piece of dry grass and it turns into a fresh white rose. Then the petals fall and turn into butterflies. Belle and Robert watch them fly up to the moon, fluttering their wings. Belle places a hand over her chest, taking everything in that has happened in front of her eyes. Robert held her free hand, finishing up the song.

 _"You alone can make my heart take flight._  
 _Hold me, the beast of the night."_

"That was...wonderful." Belle said. "Thank you."

"Now we are even." Robert said with a grin. Belle giggled a bit. Her feet was starting to hurt for standing too long, especially in heels. Robert told that they could sit on the steps in front.  
She sat next to him, her hand in his. Robert stares at her with his bright blue eyes. Belle turned to him in silent. Her heart is beating as he gave her a charming smile he usually gives her.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." He said.

"Thank you." Belle said. "And thank you for tonight. It was...lovely."

"It sure was." Robert replied. He reached for her cheek and felt it burn. "Your face is hot." Belle turned away.

"It's...it's nothing." She said. Robert frowned at her. Belle faced him again. "Sorry. It's just that...this is new to me and...I don't know what to do next after..." She trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay. No one is judging you. You're with me." Robert told her. He started to stroke her hair. Belle relaxed a little. "Belle, may I ask you something? Feel free to say no."

"What is it?"

"May I...kiss you?" Robert asked. Belle stared at him in silence. Did she hear that right? A disguised creature asks her to kiss. Belle stuttered a little. She's acting like Bill right now. Will she let him kiss her or not? She doesn't know. "I understand." Robert said. "Maybe it's for the best."

"I'm sorry." Belle said with guilt. "It's just this is...too fast. For us." Robert didn't say anything. The look on his face worries her. Did he regret asking that dumb question? Or was he mad for not getting a kiss from a mate? Belle wasn't sure which is which. Though her conscious tells her not to kiss a demon ever. Robert broke the silence by speaking.

"How about we have...one more dance out here?" He asked. Belle nodded. He took around the back and they slow dance this time. Belle rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Robert couldn't help but to smile at her resting on him. The two slow dance outside the old house under the full moon a while longer, enjoying the soft music around them with no one around.


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17: A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste***

* * *

The next morning, Belle sat on the front steps of the house, thinking about last night. It was a good night, but kind of odd. Robert wanted to kiss her, but she refused. It made her think. Does Pennywise have feelings for her? It has been a month since she is with him. Maybe this is what the spirits are warning her about? But, Belle doesn't have any feeling for the monster...but her heart says otherwise. She is no longer afraid of the clown, but she couldn't help but to feel bad for him. She may have been with Robert last night, but maybe Pennywise wanted some affection. Belle isn't so sure.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice asked. Belle looked to see a chubby boy with a camera. She hasn't seen him around town. Belle got up and walk over to him.

"You shouldn't be here." She told him. "It's dangerous."

"Oh, I'm just want to take some pictures of the house. I hear it has some stories. I'm doing research about Derry." The boy said. Belle moved away and stood beside him so he could take some photos. "You new?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. It's not easy being a kid, but since I moved here, I could do lots of research about this town. I hear stories about it." The boy said. He lowers the camera and face her. "Oh, I'm Ben."

"Belle Whitehurst." They both shake hands. "What stories do you hear?"

"Like the kids go missing. This Well House has been here for decades. Many things." Ben replied. Belle started to get nervous. This boy is looking through dark secrets of Derry. But he shouldn't know about Pennywise. "And why are you sitting around there for?" Ben asked.

"Oh, I was...relaxing." She lied. "I mean, it's a quiet place after all. But, promise me you won't go inside this house." Ben blinked at her, but nodded. Belle changed the subject by telling him what a great town Derry is, but avoid trouble. So the boy left Neibolt Street, thanking Belle for letting him take pictures of the house. Belle waved goodbye and return to the house. Good thing Pennywise isn't around or else there's trouble.

She walked up the stairs to get back to her room. She lays on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, clearing her mind. At least Ben is new in town and won't know a thing about Pennywise. Belle let out a sigh and shut her eyes.

* * *

"What happened to Greta? She's not in school today." Eddie wondered, walking with his friends. "Her friends were saying stuff about her seeing something." Bill faces him.

"Wh-wh-wh-what did Greta see?"

"A blind witch." A voice told the boys. Beverly approach them alongside with Mike. "A witch from this fairy tale Hansel and Gretel."

"Greta was traumatized. She refuses to go out in public. Her dad was worried sick." Mike said. "Something's going on around town."

"D-d-d-did you see Belle?" Bill asked. Mike made a confused look. "Sh-sh-she must've been there."

"The one that saved your brother?" Beverly asked. "What happened to her? I haven't seen her in a long time." Bill realized that Beverly and Mike were unaware of Belle's deal with a clown. Bill wasn't sure if they deserve to know. It could put them at risk. And he started to believe that Pennywise was the one who scared Greta, but why didn't he kill her like he did to the rest of the children? Unless it was Belle who scared her. Things are getting a lot more creepy.

* * *

 ** _*Spring*_**

After months of winter, spring finally came and it's Easter season. Belle was happy that a warm weather came in Derry. Winter had been a pain. At least Bill and the others are doing okay these past few months. Though, they still talk about her and really want to see her more often instead of once in a while. What Belle found out is that Ben is now friends with them, and they call themselves the Loser's Club. Which made her sad. Some of the bullies call them losers, and the kids seem to be okay with it.  
Belle had been watching over Henry and his gang for some time to see if they didn't mess with anyone for sure after a big scare months back. Of course, Henry was still disturbed. Even his dad didn't seem to care about it now.

"Least they don't bother the Loser's Club." Belle said to herself after she uses the Shine.

"You haven't even eat a human in while, dearie." Pennywise said, leaning against the doorway, watching his mate.

"I'm not hungry." Belle said. "I'll go out tonight." She could hear him growl in annoyance. She turned to him.

"You've been watching over those children for months. Are you afraid that I didn't keep my word?" The clown said.

"Huh?"

"You still don't trust me."

"What? No, I do. I know you didn't encounter them or hurt them." Belle said, coming up to him. "I'm just...I wanted to make sure they're okay. Somebody's gotta watch over them."

"Those puny children are _fine_!" Pennywise growled, his eyes turn red. Belle winced at this, but never back down. "I would not allow my mate to keep watch at all times. And make sure the turtle will not speak to you again in your dreams!"

"Wait, you...know what I've been dreaming about?"

"When you told me about the time when I ate an infant years ago, I had to look into your dreams you've been having." Pennywise told her. "You dream about me, Belle. Every single night since day one." Belle brought her head down to the floor. He knew. He's been looking into her dreams without her knowing it. She felt a gloved hand brought her chin up. The clown no longer had anger in his eyes. They went back to yellow. He gave her a comforting smile. "It is not your fault, my dear. It's the damn turtle. He's trying to take you away from me. That can't do at all."

"Maturin?"

"He will not interfere. I will be sure of it, my darling." Pennywise brought his head down towards her face. But Belle turned away from him. The clown frowned a bit. Belle couldn't just let him kiss her. He's been wanting to kiss her since their date night. Pennywise turns away to leave her be. "I'm sorry." He said. Belle didn't say anything. A single tear fell from her right eye.

* * *

Sneaking away from the Neibolt house is something she's done often, but she knew she must stay close. She is walking down the grassy fields to get to the Barrens for fresh air and time for herself. Then, she started to hear something coming from the bridge away from her. She uses her Shine to find out what the commotion is.  
She can see Bowers and the gang grabbing a hold of Ben, laughing at him. Patrick got a lighter out and spray while Henry got a knife out. Belch and Victor got a hold of a poor boy. Belle made a look and teleport.

 _ **XX**_

"Help! Help!" Ben cried. His stomach was revealed and Henry brought his knife close to it with a smirk. He began to carve on the boy's stomach. "Ahhhh!" Ben cried in agony. Belch looked at his friend, thinking this has gone too far.

"Henry-"

"Shut up! I write my name on this fat boy!" Henry shouted. He was about to carve the next letter, but his hand stopped. "The fuck?"

"Oh shit!" Patrick gasped, backing away. There is Belle with a glare, her eyes are yellow. She is using her power to grab a hold of Henry. The teen grunted and face her. Belch and Victor released Ben. Belle stood in the middle of the street, tilting her head to the side, and Henry fell on the ground.

"You all never learn you lesson, did you?" She asked. "Guess I'll make sure that you do this time." Ben watched in confusion to watch Belle extending her claws when her hands turn werewolf like. Henry and the others backed up and climb over the rail. But Henry grabbed the knife and wrap his arm around Ben's neck. "Let him go!" Belle said.

"I knew it." Henry whispered. "Whatever the fuck we saw months back, you are no human. You are something else. I've been trying to tell my old man that there's something out here, but he didn't fucking believe me!" He brought a knife close to Ben's cheek. "I knew there's something different about you..."

"Let him go." Belle said, trying to remain calm. "What did Ben ever do to you?"

"Just being a new kid." Henry prick a knife against Ben's cheek who winced. Belle growled in animalistic. She approached Henry, getting ready to strike him with her claws. Henry pushed Ben aside, readied his knife. Belle let out a yell and pounce on the teen, over the railing. They roll down the hill where the other bullies are.

"Oh shit!" Patrick gasped. Henry got up quickly, but lost his knife. Belle towers over him, her eyes glowing. Patrick started to spray and use the lighter to try to torch Belle away from his friend.

"Kill her!" Henry demanded. Belle turned to face Victor who charges at her with a stick. But she grabbed it and snap it like a twig. They just made a biggest mistake of their lives now. Belle swings her arm at Belch who is about to grab her, scratched his stomach. His shirt was ripped, lines of wounds exposed.

"Ahh, fuck!" Belch winced, holding his stomach.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bitch!" Henry yelled, picking up the knife from the ground. He charged at her, but Belle moved away from him by placing Victor in her place. A knife was inside Victor's stomach, making him howl in pain. Henry quickly pulled away in shock. Belle hears Patrick shaking the bottle of spray. She stomps her foot, making the ground shake a bit, making Patrick fall back. She then tilts her head to the side. A loud snap was heard, and Patrick screamed, holding his left arm that is now broken.

"God dammit!" Henry growled. He came up to her and stab her in the shoulder. Belle shrieked in agony and throw off Henry. "Fuck!"

"Let's get out of here!" Belch yelled. But Belle isn't finished yet. She pounces on Henry, her teeth are now sharp. She opened her mouth and bite down Henry's shoulder. The teen screamed as he felt teeth deep in his shoulder. Belle ripped off his flesh, growling like a animal. Henry's body went limp. Belch, Victor, and Patrick watched in horror, seeing their leader friend being ripped apart. Belle got on her feet, blood all over her mouth and clothes. Her narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"Go." She told them. So scampered off to the Barrens. She sighed and face the body of Henry. She had killed him. Now people in town, especially his dad, will find this body eventually. Belle then looked up to see Ben look over the railing, with terror on his face. He had seen everything. Belle turn away and took off, without saying a word. She didn't even bother to hear Ben calling for her.

* * *

"What have I done?" Belle asked herself. She is in the Quarry, washing her face to rinse off the blood. Ben must be very afraid of her by now. He would tell his friends what happened. Bill and Georgie will be terrified. She killed Henry. And she has gotten stronger than before. "I'm a monster..." She whispered. "I killed a teenager that I despised. What the hell was I thinking?"

"So, this is where you are." Pennywise's voice said from behind. Belle faced him. He sniffed. "You...smell like blood and...shame."

"Pennywise, I...I killed Henry Bowers." Belle said. "Ben was being attacked by him and his friends, so I had to jump in to help Ben, but then I almost turn into a werewolf to scare the boys away, but Henry was saying stuff and threaten to hurt Ben more. So I attacked the boys and...I killed Henry. I killed him, Pennywise!" The clown is silent, listened to every single word. He had to admit he was shocked when Belle killed a child for a first time, but she felt guilty. Belle started to form tears in her eyes, pacing around the grass. "What will the kids think? They will know. They will be very afraid of me when Ben tells them-"

"Belle." Pennywise spoke, grabbing her by the shoulders. He brought her close to him. Belle was brought into a hug. She can feel his chin resting on her head. Neither of them said a word. Belle started to feel relaxed. She wrapped her arms around Pennywise, resting her head on his chest, feeling the satin of the costume. Pennywise can sense her calmness, and took a look at her face. He wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
The two stare at each other in the eyes. Green meets yellow. Pennywise slowly leans over, pressing his forehead against hers, noses slightly touched. Belle's cheeks started to burn up, and her heart is beating. Pennywise brought his gloved hand up to her cheek and press his cherry lips on hers. Belle closes her eyes, placing her hands on the clown's chest, one of them going up to the side of his face. The kiss is soft and it lasted for a minute. They pull away and look at each other in silent. Pennywise's eyes are bright blue now. He kissed his mate for a first time, and he enjoyed it. He gave Belle a small smile. The woman couldn't help but to smile back, blushing like mad. She had kissed a clown.

"Let us return." Pennywise spoke. He brought his mate close to him and teleport back to the Neibolt house.


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18: Feeling the Love***

* * *

 _"Where am I?" Kyle wondered, wandering around the mist of nothingness. It felt like limbo. No one was around. No voices. Nothing. He called out, hoping to get any respond. "Hello?"_

 _ **"Fear not, human."** A voice said, making Kyle jump out of his wits._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _ **"I am Maturin."** A voice said. The big sea turtle was revealed. Kyle stares in awe. **"You are a friend of Belle Whitehurst."**_

 _"How do you know about Belle? Just...who are you?"_

 ** _"I am a creator of your universe, my boy. I create many worlds."_** _Maturin spoke. Kyle blinked, confused. Maturin continued. **"I have come into your dreams to warn you about Belle. She is slowly following the dark."**_

 _"What're you talking about? Belle was just out of town." Kyle replied. Maturin's eyes glow white, and Kyle's eyes matched his. The man let out a grunt and held his head, and his eyes turn back to normal. "What did you do?"_

 ** _"I have erased the lie that Belle has given you months before."_**

 _"What?"_

 ** _"Kyle, please listen to me. You and the children must save Belle and stop Pennywise."_** _Maturin said. Kyle was completely lost now. What is the turtle talking about? **"The children have the power of Shine. If you want answers, speak to the Losers Club. They know the truth about Belle."** Maturin said. He floats away towards the mist._

 _"Wait a minute!" Kyle called, reaching for the turtle. "Hey!" But it was too late. The turtle disappeared._

* * *

Kyle woke up with a gasp, sweating. That was a weird dream. But it concerns him. He started to think back what Maturin told him. Was Belle in danger? He started to remember the last time he saw her. She was at his front door, and he ask her so many questions, then her eyes change color and then everything went blank. Something isn't right. Kyle must find out where Belle is.

"I should talk to the kids. They must know." He said to himself. "I don't know why, but the turtle is the one I should trust." He faces the clock and see it's morning. He might as well start looking for answers today.

 _ **XX**_

Kyle got dressed and head out of his house and see police cars and a ambulance speeding down the street. Something must've happened. Kyle rushed to his car. He wanted to know what was going on. Did a child get attacked? Or did someone find someone responsible for taking the children away? He started the car and back up.

He drove down the street and see the cars blocking the road to get across the bridge. Kyle stopped and got out of the car to see the commotion. Officer Bowers leans against his car, broke down. Kyle pushed through the crowd and see people brought up a dead body. It was Henry. His neck and shoulder were torn.

"Oh shit." Kyle gasped, covering his mouth. The bag was over the body and brought to the ambulance truck. People around the young man started to ask questions. Henry didn't go missing, he was attacked by something or someone. But people believe it was a wild animal. "What could've done this?" Kyle wondered. He left the crowd after the police told the rest to leave the bridge. Outside the scene, Robert watched in amusement, leaning against the tree. Then he notices Kyle going back to his car, bewildered by this horrific scene.

"It wasn't me this time, dumb humans. It was my lovely mate." Robert whispered with a smirk. He then sees the children with Georgie, watching the scene in confusion. Robert knew his cue. He has to leave before they notice him.  
The Losers Club moved their bikes out of the way for the ambulance and the police to get through. Then Kyle pulls up by them.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Who died?" Richie wondered. "The kid didn't go missing this time." Kyle looked at the group.

"It was Henry Bowers." He said seriously. The kids' mouths dropped in shock. Even Georgie was terrified. He had a feeling Pennywise was the one who killed him. Unaware it was Belle. "He was torn by something."

"What about...the others? Like Patrick, Belch, Victor?" Eddie asked. "Are they dead too?" Kyle shook his head at him. He hasn't heard anything from them, but the police might go to them for questions. Kyle told them they should be careful around and they all must have a talk later. So Kyle drove off, leaving the Losers Club. Bill faces his friends.

"It has to be P-P-P-Pennywise." He said. "He killed Bowers."

"You sure about that?" Beverly asked. "There has been murders going around town recently. Not just kids go missing. Adults get killed out there."

"What if...Belle did it?" Stan asked. Everyone faces him. Bill wanted to protest, but Stan continued. "I mean, it's been months since she's with the clown. Weird things have been happening. First, Bowers and the gang were scared shitless before, Greta sees a blind witch outside her dad's store, then...Henry was killed."

"I saw her." Ben spoke. "I was attacked by them, and then Belle was there. Her hands changed, and she and the bullies fight below the bridge. I stood there and then...Belle did something to Patrick, she slashed Belch, and then...she bit Henry. Tore off his flesh. Then, the others ran off. She sees me and I only stood there, speechless. And she ran off."

"Holy shit." Richie gasped.

"She's...becoming like...IT." Bill said. Georgie listened to his brother and friends. He didn't want to believe it. Belle wouldn't do something like this. It wasn't like her at all. She can't be a monster like Pennywise. She can't be.

* * *

Belle was looking out the window, touching the back of her shoulder where she was stabbed by Henry before she killed him. She heals, of course. Then she thought back what happened afterwards. The kiss. Pennywise kissed her. She had to be honest, she liked it. It was soft and warm. She felt safe. Her heart beats when she thought about it in her mind. She smiled a little.

 _ **XX**_

Warm water hits her face, hair, and body. Belle grabs a bar of soap and rub it all over her body. Then she rinses her body, bringing her head up, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt hands touch her sides. Belle gasped, but she hears a hushed voice behind her. It was Robert. He's in the shower with her. In a strange way, she doesn't mind. Robert sniffs her wet hair.

"You didn't wash it yet." He said.

"I will right now." Belle told him, picking up the bottle of shampoo. But Robert took it. He wanted to wash her dark hair himself. So Belle allows him to. Robert got shampoo in his hand and place it in her hair. Using both hands to massage Belle's head with shampoo and the sweet smell fills up the shower. Belle moaned a bit, feeling Robert's fingers. Robert smiled a bit. So Belle brought her head over to the water, rinsing the shampoo off. "Thank you, Robert."

"My pleasure." He grabbed her shoulders and started to kiss the back of her neck. Belle sighed a bit, touching one of his hands. Robert got Belle to face him and place his lips on hers. Belle run her hands over his body, feeling the muscles. Robert groaned and kiss her neck. "Mine." He growled. Belle moaned, wrapping her arms around him. Robert pulled away and stare into her eyes. They both started to feel something between them. A feeling of lust and love.

"I must finish." Belle said, grabbing a bottle of conditioner. "And...I would like to talk to you."

"Same here." Robert said with a nod. "But, I know what you are thinking. It's about...us going to the next level." Belle blushed. Robert touches her cheek. "Don't be long, darling." He said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the shower to dry off. Belle was left alone. The feeling was so strong. But she's scared. The final stage was the Consummation Pennywise mentioned before. He had never done it since she's the first mate. Does he want to mate with her if he truly loves her? Is he in love with her? Since he kissed her, it must be love. And Belle started to feel the same as him. It was crazy. He's a creature that eats children.  
Belle knew what her heart is telling her. She is in love with Pennywise.

* * *

Pennywise stood by the old well, waiting patiently for Belle to come down. He wanted to know how she feels about him. It's been months since she's been with him. And he had these feelings for her. Even the kiss shows affection. How he loved feeling those soft lips on his. They are like rose petals. Footsteps were heard from the steps, and Belle appeared all dressed up with her hair up in a ponytail. She came down and approach the clown.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hello, my Beauty."

"Listen, Pennywise, about the-"

"Before that." Pennywise interrupted. "I want to know something. About your feelings." Belle cupped her hands, staring at the floor. She knew this was coming. She looked up at him.

"I was afraid of you before, Pennywise. You eat children, you shapeshift, you could do anything a creature from outer space could do." She said. "I was so afraid. But when you were Robert, I feel secure. Then, time flies and things change. It was...crazy. We dance, we sing, and...we kissed. I have never felt anything like it before. I was wondering what being in love would be like, and now...I have. And you must've felt the same way." Pennywise brought his hands down to grab hers, holding them. "Love is a powerful thing. Though, sometimes it can hurt." Belle told him. "Pennywise, do you...love me?"

"Belle, I must admit. I do." Pennywise replied. "Love is the only thing I have never experienced. Until I met you." He brought her hand over his chest so she could feel his heart beat. "When I first saw you, I want to kill you for taking Georgie who was supposed to be my first prey. Then, when you became my mate, I want to keep you safe. And when I hear you sing, that was when I feel it. Love. I love you, my sweet. You are the first human I am in love with." Belle's heart started to swell when she hear those words coming out of the clown's mouth. "Now Belle, do you love me?" Pennywise asked.  
Belle didn't say a word. She brought her lips up to his. The kiss becomes passionate. Pennywise wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her close. Belle wrap hers around his neck. Pennywise got an answer. Belle loved him back. First, she was scared of him months back, and now...she loves him. Things have changed between the two. They pulled away, panting a little.

"The Consummation?" Pennywise asked.

"Yes." Belle breathed. The clown smiled at her, his eyes glow yellow. They kiss once more.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Belle was lying in bed, naked. Her hair was down and dry. Kneeling before her was Pennywise, all bare. His body was similar to Robert's, but white and had some scars. Pennywise is on top of his mate, bringing his cherry lips down to her pink lips. His hands are on her breasts, feeling every inch. Belle sighs as she feels his lips going down to her neck, chest, breasts, stomach, then down to her womanhood.  
She gasps as she felt Pennywise's fork tongue on the clit. Belle shudders, her hands reaching down to touch his hair. She moans his name, begging him not to stop. The clown smiles to hear her pleasures ringing in his ears. He licks her insides to make her wet some more. Belle writhes a bit, biting her bottom lip, feeling the tongue inside her. Her body was in a writhing mess.

"Ohh, Penny..." She moaned. A tingling feeling makes her legs shake a bit, she is about to climax. Belle brought her head back, letting out a cry of orgasm. She fell limply on the bed, catching her breath. Pennywise licked off the cream and came up to her face, giving her a goofy grin.

"Such a good mate you are."

"It was amazing." Belle breathed.

"Oh, but I'm not done with you yet." Pennywise said. He parted her legs some more and got in position. Belle started to feel his member pressing against her mound. It feels big. She looked down to see his red member that is unlike any other. Looks like a tentacle.

"Oohh, my..." Belle gasped. Pennywise smiles and thrusts inside her. Belle gasps, holding onto his shoulders for support. The clown growled lustfully in her ear, drooling. He could felt her muscles around his tentacle, squeezing it.

"Ssssooooo warm..."

"Be gentle..." Belle told him. Pennywise thrusts inside her slowly and gently. Belle moans as she feels every inch of him inside of her. It felt strange, but at the same time it felt good. "Ohh, yes." She moaned. "More." Pennywise growled and started to move fast. Moans turn into cries of pleasure. Pennywise grabs the bedspread as he thrusts, his claws are extending, and his eyes glow. Belle grips on the sheets, gasping and panting at the feeling. "Oh god, yes."

"Feel it, my Beauty. Feel it." Pennywise told her. Belle opened one of her eyes and see his face. Those eyes, those teeth, and drool is dripping on her body. Pennywise's eyes rolled back, groaning as he thrusts. One of his hands grabbed her waist, claws pricking her skin. Belle gasped, but didn't get scratched.

"Penny..." She moaned. Pennywise licked her neck with his fork tongue, tasting her. "Mmm."  
The both of them are going to have their orgasms. Pennywise snarls like an animal, his claws came down and went through the sheets and mattress. Belle let out a scream of orgasm, and Pennywise roared revealing rows of teeth. He then collapse on her, catching his breath. Belle's eyes were shut, sweating after the experience. Her heart was beating fast. They did it. They made love and it means Belle is officially married to Pennywise. The Consummation is complete.  
Pennywise purrs next to his mate, bringing her close to his body. Belle rests her head against his chest, smiling, and her face was flushed. She felt his fingers in her hair.

"Did you enjoy that, my mate?"

"Mm-hmm." Belle murmured. "It was wonderful." She looks up at him to see those baby blue eyes. "So, we're married now?"

"Yes. If that's what you humans call it. That is how Consummation works." Pennywise replied. "You are officially mine." Belle nodded and shut her eyes to go to sleep. She is now a married woman. She belongs to Pennywise and no one else. The clown watches her sleep in silent, his eyes return to yellow. He faces the window. He should be out feeding, but right now, he'd rather be with his bride. So he rests beside her.


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19: The Shine***

* * *

In the park, the Losers Club sat around the table with Kyle who wanted to talk to them. He was telling them about a strange dream he had. A sea turtle warning him about Belle. Bill faces him.

"I-I-I dream about him too." He said. "Maturin was in my dream too."

"Same here." Mike said. The others nodded, having the same dream about Maturin. "He was telling me what will happen to Belle. She will...become more like IT. She will have a bloodlust. She will kill more people." Beverly frowned a bit. Stan faces Kyle.

"I'm afraid to tell you about the real reason why Belle isn't around." He said. "IT might hear us and...come after us."

"Hey, as long as I am here with you guys, the clown won't come after you." Kyle said. He sat next to Georgie who was licking his ice cream. "Just tell me what happened. I need to know and...I'll try to help." Bill began to tell Kyle the story about Pennywise was the one who chopped off Georgie's arm on that rainy day months ago, and Belle saved him and took him to the Derry Home Hospital. Then to the part where Pennywise wanted Belle as his mate to save Georgie and Bill. Kyle listened to every word Bill has told him. At first, he didn't believe a clown would harm children around town, but then he believed the part where Belle came to his door one day and hypnotized him. She has powers.

"So...you guys can't enter the Neibolt house while she was there?" Kyle asked.

"The clown will kill us." Richie replied. "I'd stay away from the sewer entrances as well."

"Why would the turtle come to us?" Eddie wondered. "He should know what was going on."

"He said that you guys have the power of Shine." Kyle replied. "I did some research about it. It's like a psychic power. You can read minds, listen to voices from far away, send off powers, etc."

"How can we do that?" Beverly asked. "I never knew I have this power."

"Same here." Richie said, looking at his friends. "I would like to test out some awesome powers!"

"Well, only one way to find out. But we can't do it here." Mike said, getting off the table. He leads everyone out of the park to go to the Barrens.

 _ **XX**_

Rocks are lined up on the train tracks. The kids stood across from the tracks, watching the rocks with Kyle beside Georgie. Mike focuses on the rocks, clearing his mind. After a few seconds, the rocks slowly float off the tracks.

"Holy fuck." Richie whispered in awe. The rocks went over to the kids and Mike made them land on the grass.

"Cool!" Georgie exclaimed. "Let me try!"

"Wait. It may be too hard for you to handle." Kyle told the boy. "Besides, you guys need to keep this power to yourselves. And try to contact Belle. I must know she's alright."

"What about the clown?" Richie asked.

"What if he overhears us?" Ben asked. "Would that also break the deal?" Kyle told Bill to speak to Belle in mind tonight while Pennywise is asleep. It wouldn't hurt. Bill agreed to this, but he must be very careful. So, the group started to practice their power. But Ben came over to Kyle and Georgie. "If you like, I have a lot of Derry research you can look at. It could help you learn about how the disappearances began." He told the young man.

"That would be very helpful. Thanks." Kyle replied. "Wish there was a way to get rid of...IT." Georgie nodded, agreeing with him. He wanted Belle back. Others kids need their guardian back. He just hope Pennywise won't get him or his older brother. More kids have gone missing. But they were really eaten by IT. Hopefully soon, there won't be any more kids gone missing from town.

* * *

 _Bill found himself in the darkness. He uses the Shine to get in contact with Belle. He tries to listen for her response, but there is nothing. Bill walk towards the darkness, calling for Maturin. But the turtle didn't respond. But he did hear familiar voices. Bill spun around to see his friends coming up to him. They use the power as well, so now they are in Bill's dream._

 _"We can't let you do this alone." Beverly said._

 _"Belle is our friend. So we must talk to her." Eddie said. The other nodded._

 _"I t-t-t-tried to contact her, but she didn't respond." Bill said. "Maturin isn't responding either."_

 _"So, we only respond." Ben said. "How about we try contacting her together?" So the kids shut their eyes, focusing their Shine to reach Belle. They waited, listening for any sign. Suddenly, a voice was heard._

 _"Who's there?" The Losers Club opened their eyes and turn to see Belle. She faces them. "Bill? Is that you?" Belle called._

 _"Belle!" Bill cried out. Belle ran towards him and they embrace each other. The others joined in. Belle smiles and laughs as they hug her all at once. "Are you okay?" Bill asked, pulling away._

 _"How are you here?" Belle asked the kids. "Only the ones with the Shine can-"_

 _"We have it." Richie said._

 _"We didn't even know we have this power." Eddie said. "We made rocks levitate, read each other's minds. It was crazy!" Belle was shocked when she heard this. The Losers Club have the Shine. Now they could contact her in dreams. But it worries her._

 _"Guys, it was so great to see you all, but...this is too dangerous." Belle told them. "Pennywise might know about this. Remember the deal."_

 _"Belle, Kyle knows about you." Beverly said._

 _"What?"_

 _"He met Maturin in a dream. We all did." Mike said. "The turtle was telling us about you. Did something happen recently?" Belle is in a tight spot. She can't tell them about the love between her and Pennywise. The most important thing is to get them out of the dream she is involved in now._

 _"I know what you are thinking of me since Henry was killed. I'm sure Ben told you." Belle said, looking over at Ben shamefully. "I had no choice."_

 _"Belle we n-n-n-need you back. Georgie needs you." Bill said. "I know we can't break the deal, b-b-b-but it's been too long. IT must be stopped!"_

 _"IT? Wait, are you talking about Pennywise?" Belle asked with a look._

 _"No, we're talking about a teenager that turns into a werewolf. Yes we're talking about Pennywise!" Richie said, having his arms out._

 _"Since you've been with this thing for so long, do you by any chance what his weaknesses are?" Beverly asked. Belle refused to tell them. She told them to leave this place and never use the Shine to contact her again. She disappeared into the darkness, leaving the kids._

* * *

Belle woke up with a gasp, gripping the sheets over her naked body. She looked over at Pennywise who stirred a bit. He opened his eyes to see her sit up.

"What's wrong, Belle?"

"N-nothing." Belle replied. "I just...had a bad dream." Pennywise wanted the real answer, but it might not be important. Belle lays back down. "Sorry I woke you."

"Aw, that's okay." Pennywise said, smiling at her. "I must be off to feed." He got up and his clown suit appeared on him. Belle watched him with a loving smile. Pennywise turns back. "I'll be back soon."

"I know you will." They kissed softly. Pennywise pulled away and left the room. Belle's smile disappeared when she thought back of the dream. The kids have the Shine. They are putting themselves at risk. They are planning to get her back and find a way to get rid of Pennywise. She can't let them do that. They will get killed by breaking the deal. And worse, she can't lose Pennywise.


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20: Warnings to Give***

* * *

"What do you mean she didn't tell you?" Kyle asked the kids. They are outside of Bill's garage. They told Kyle what happened in a dream by using the Shine to contact Belle. Kyle is getting frustrated. He needs to know what IT's weaknesses are. "Okay. Only one way to find out." He walked over to his car.

"Wait. Where're you going?" Mike asked.

"Going to the Neibolt house. You said Belle's there with that thing, right?"

"You can't go in there!" Stan exclaimed. "You'll die! And we'll die too!"

"You won't die." Kyle said, coming up to the boy. "It's going to be me. Listen, this is a risky move, but I'm willing to do anything to keep you all safe and try to get Belle back. I'll kill the clown myself."

"You're insane!" Richie said.

"Don't do this." Bill begged. "We want her b-b-b-back as much as you do, but going inside th-th-that house or enter the sewers, IT will kill you. We h-h-h-have to wait until we learn more."

"Who are we gonna ask? Nobody knows about this thing." Beverly asked. "Nobody believes about a clown that eats kids or took Belle hostage."

"Maturin should tell us." Ben said. "He knows about IT since he's the creator of our universe. Let's just call him out in our dreams, and have him tell us how to defeat the clown."

"He better, or we're screwed." Richie said. Kyle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The kids are right. He can't enter the Neibolt house. Not now. Not yet. So, he will have to wait.

* * *

Kyle sat by the table in the library to think things through. The library isn't the same without Belle, even the head librarian believed her dead. As the young man went back to reading, he heard a nursery rhyme. He turned around and see a red balloon by. It heads towards the door where it leads the backroom where most books are stock in boxes. Kyle got up and follow the red balloon. He knew something isn't right.  
He walked downstairs and continue to follow the red balloon as the nursery rhyme continued. The room is like a maze. The lights flicker a bit. Kyle turned to the right and the balloon is gone and the singing children stopped. The place is too quiet. The man didn't back down. He had a chilling feeling.

"You're here." He said. "Show yourself. Tell me what the fuck you are." Coming from the stairs ahead of him was Robert. Before he could speak, Robert's eyes glow yellow, smirking at him. Kyle stood his ground. "I was expecting someone else."

"So sorry." Robert responded. "Pennywise can't be here now. You have me to speak with."

"I have no time for games. The kids told me everything." Kyle said. "Is Belle a monster like you?"

"Why would you care, Kyle? She barely talks about you when she's with me. All she talks about are those kids. The Losers Club is what they are called." Robert replied. "Besides, you are wasting time. She belongs to me. She gave herself up to me."

"Wh-what're you talking about?!"

"We both mated."

"...What?"

"We have done the Consummation." Robert said. "Surely you know what it means. It means she is mine. She is my wife now. She belongs to no one." Kyle couldn't believe what he is hearing. He felt like he wanted to throw up. Robert sniffed the air. "What's the smell? You feel like fear."

"You sick bastard!" Kyle yelled. "I'll kill you!"

"Try to do that, and Belle will kill you." Robert chuckled. "She won't hold back." Kyle glared at him. He really wanted to attack this man, but he couldn't take the risk. Robert will turn into something to fight back. "Now, consider this a warning." Robert grabbed Kyle by the throat, pinning against the wall. Kyle tries to get the hand off, but Robert is too strong. Then, he started to feel his neck stinging. "If you or the brats ever try to get into my home, you will all face the consequences. Hell, I will make you all float. You'll float down here. We all float!" Robert said, revealing his sharp teeth. Kyle was released and got on the floor, coughing for air, touching his neck that burns. Robert walks away from him.  
Kyle leans against the wall, shaken up of what just happened. This monster is serious. He must be stopped before things get worse for Belle.

* * *

Belle got up from devouring a man who happens to be a wanted criminal, wiping the blood off her mouth and chin. Robert watched from sitting on the boulder. Belle walked up to him, finished her meal for a day. She has getting better at finding prey around Derry. Mostly finding people who are bad news.

"You sure don't want to find another?" Robert asked, handing her a wet rag. Belle took it and wipe her face.

"I'm good." She replied. "Hey, listen. When will we...you know, hibernate?"

"End of August." Robert replied. "We got a few months left." Belle frowned a little. That is the part she is not looking forward to since she learned about it. Robert brought her close to him to comfort her. "Don't worry, Belle. With you, it will be better." He told her. "Think of it this way. It'll feel like we sleep for a whole day and have a very long dream."

"I thought you said it was dreamless?"

"I was alone, remember?" Robert reminded her. "I'll be happy when you come with me. We will be together."

"...Yeah."

"I love you, Belle." Robert said, bringing her chin up.

"I love you too." Belle replied with a smile. They both kissed before heading back to their home.

* * *

They kissed in the bedroom as Belle caresses Robert's hair with her fingers. Robert groaned a bit and lightly bit her bottom lip. Belle moaned. Robert got Belle's white top off and see her in a white bra. But he sees her scar on the shoulder. He runs his finger over the bite mark scar. Belle touches his face.

"Don't keep me waiting." She said with a loving smile. Robert smirked and started to kiss her neck. He got his jacket and shirt off as he pushes his mate down on the mattress. Belle sighed as Robert trails his kisses down to her chest. "Mmm..." She moaned.

"I want to hear you moan my name..." Robert growled as he took off the bra to see her breasts.

"Robert..." Belle spoke as his hands on her breasts. She hears him growl a bit as his lips are on her stomach. "Robert, please..." Robert went down to her womanhood and devour her. Belle let out a loud moan, her hands on his head, running her fingers in his hair. "Oh god..." Robert is licking her folds. His hands held her hips to keep her in place. Belle bit her lower lip as she writhes a bit. Robert stopped and went up to her face.

"Moan for me." Robert demanded as he entered inside her. Belle let out a gasp and moan out his name. Robert thrusts gently at first, then hard and fast. Belle had her hand on the back of his head as the other is on his arm to hold onto. "You're mine, my Beauty." Robert said as his eyes glow gold as he thrusts. "Tell me you belong to me."

"I'm...ahh...I'm yours." Belle gasped. "Oh, Robert..." She could feel herself getting close to climax. Robert let out a groan as he releases as Belle let out a cry of orgasm. "Oh yes!" Belle moaned. Robert is catching his breath and look down at his mate. Belle panted as she looks up at him. Robert kissed her with a moan. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck.  
They cuddle together in bed after their love making. Belle had her hand over Robert's chest to feel his heartbeat. First she slept with Pennywise, now Robert. She had slept with two different men. She giggled a bit as she thought about it. Robert looked down at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just it's funny that I felt like I slept with two men." Belle said. "Pennywise and you. But, I know you two are one of the same." Robert chuckled a bit and kissed her head. Belle dozed off to sleep. Robert held her close. "Sweet dreams, my love."


	21. Chapter 21

***Chapter 21: Threat?***

* * *

 _She's in the darkness again. She could be dreaming and about to encounter Maturin again. She had a bad feeling that the turtle isn't happy with her choices by now. But, the woman was prepared to speak up to the creature. She waited for him to appear. Speak around her. But, there is nothing. No sign of Maturin anywhere. Why is Belle here?_

 _"Hello?" She called. "Anyone?" Then, a bright light appeared and shows a pale woman wearing a red robe with a hood on. Her lips were red as blood, and her eyes are red as well. Belle kept her guard up. She doesn't know this figure. "Who're you?"_

 _"I am a member of the cult." The woman spoke. Her voice is soft and very mature._

 _"Cult? Of what?"_

 _"Cult of Chud." The woman in red replied. "I have the power of Shine as well. I have heard you and the beast are bound to each other. Now the world has another threat."_

 _"So what if we did?" Belle asked with a look. "And...I'm not a threat! Sure I kill and eat people, but do you think I have a choice? I become like Pennywise." The woman chuckled at her._

 _"You are a poor fool, Belle." She said. "You have no idea what that monster was like. Did you forget about the memory about him eating a helpless baby?"_

 _"Wait, how do you know about-"_

 _"I was the one who sent you the memories of the damn clown. And sent Maturin. He and I are very close friends since I joined the cult." The woman in red said. "He has been trying to warn you for quite some time, but you didn't listen. And now, he's been blocked out. Pennywise blocked him from entering your dreams." Belle didn't speak. Pennywise did say that the turtle won't be a bother to her. He kept Maturin away. No wonder Belle didn't see him. The woman in red spoke once more. "Do you still care about the children? Do you still care about Georgie?"_

 _"Of course I do!" Belle said. "That's why I'm here. To protect him."_

 _"And why do you love a beast who eats children? Aren't you a guardian of all children in Derry?"_

 _"I...I..."_

 _"And why did you kill Henry Bowers?"_

 _"He was trying-"_

 _"Children will fear you now. They will never look at you the same way again." The woman said with a smirk. "You are a mate of the monster most children and the world fear-"_

 _"ENOUGH!" Belle screamed. A sonic boom appeared out of her and knock back the woman in red. "I'm not...bad. I'm not." Belle said in a crack voice. Tears forming in her eyes. The woman got on her feet._

 _"You will turn out like him. You will follow the dark path." She said. Her feet are lifted. Belle watched the woman float above her. "You continue this dark path, we will come for you. You have been warned." The woman disappeared in a bright light. And the dark world around Belle started to fade._

* * *

She woke up, facing the ceiling. Next to her was Robert who is still asleep. Belle slowly got out of bed and grab her nightdress. As she put it on, she hears a groan from her bed.

"Morning." Robert greeted. Belle turned to him, giving him a smile. "Sleep well?"

"...Yeah." Belle replied. She couldn't tell him about she dreamt about a woman from the Cult of Chud. "I'm going to take a shower now. Then we can...do whatever." She left the bedroom. Robert started to wonder about his wife. She's hiding something and he knows it. He will have to find out.

 _ **XX**_

Locking the bathroom door, Belle held her stomach, feeling nauseous. The woman in red sounds serious, it makes Belle feel sick and nervous. She hurried over to the toilet and throw up. She flushes the toilet and catch her breath. She wipes the sweat off of her forehead and head towards the shower, but Robert appeared her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Really? You just throw up, so...something is wrong." Robert said. Belle wraps a towel around to cover herself. "Dreams again?"

"I didn't see Maturin." Belle replied. Robert waited for her to finished. She let out a sigh. "I saw...a woman in red. She said she's from a cult. The Cult of Chud." Then, Robert's eyes turn bloody red, letting out a growl. Belle backed away a bit in fright. "You know about this cult?"

"All too well." Robert growled in a demonic voice. He turned away from her, mumbling to himself. "Belle, whatever you do. Do _not_ listen to them! And do _not_ let them take you away!" Belle didn't speak, but nodded. She trusts him. So Robert lets her have her shower while he is out to feed. Belle turns on the shower and step inside to feel water hitting her face. Things couldn't get any worse, could it?

* * *

 _ ***Summer***_

Kids are out of school for summer vacation. Best feeling for all. It has been a month since school is over, and the whole town is celebrating Independence Day. The plaza was where the celebration begins.  
Belle and Robert walk around to see people having fun, children running around, and see the parade run down the street. Belle then notices new missing posters. Even the Losers Club flip through them on the walls to see old ones. They are across the street from her. She uses her Shine to listen to their conversation while Richie was messing around with a trumpet in the middle of the street. Belle frowns when she was mentioned by them as always. Georgie and Kyle came over to them with ice cream. Belle had to be out of sight.  
She returns to the plaza where Robert stood. He gave her a piece of cotton candy he got for them.

"Were you spotted?"

"No. Wish I could say hello, but I don't want to us to get on the spot. Especially when people knew me around." Belle said.

"So, how are those kiddies?" Robert asked.

"The same as always. But, they seem off." Belle said in a concern tone. "Usually they get excited about being on vacation, but now they seem...spooked. Not because of you eating kids make people think they've gone missing, it's something else." Robert didn't say anything. "Oh well. At least Kyle was there with them." Belle said.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting us come here. It's nice."

"Sure." Robert replied. Belle noticed that he isn't looking at her. He was looking around the area like he's trying to spot someone.

"Hey, you alright?" Belle asked, touching his arm. Robert blinked and face her. "You look tense."

"Sorry. I was just looking out for certain people out here." Robert said. "I'm worried about the cult coming for us. For you. You didn't dream about that woman, did you? It's been months."

"No. But, I'll let you know. Always." Belle said. "Listen, everything will be okay, Robert. Let's just try to have fun. Fireworks will begin tonight. We'll watch them together." Robert gave her a smile and kiss her on a forehead.

Little did they know, Kyle and the kids watched from the table. Luckily Robert didn't notice them there. Starting tomorrow, they will all head over to the Neibolt house.


	22. Chapter 22

***Chapter 22: Intrusion***

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Eddie asked while following his friends down the street on his bike. "The clown will kill us. We didn't see the turtle for months, and we still don't know how to get rid of the clown."

"We can't wait any longer." Kyle said. "The longer we wait, the worse Belle will become."

"How?" Beverly asked. "Do you know what was happening to her?" Kyle stopped walking and the kids use their brakes on the bikes. He faces them.

"I saw him. But...he's in human form." He said. "He gave me a warning to stay away months earlier, and Belle becomes a monster like him. And he told me that they have mated." Bill's eyes grew wide in shock. The others share glances. "They did the Consummation. You know what that means?"

"They...are married now?" Richie asked. "Belle slept with a clown?"

"That's insane." Mike said shaking his head. "Belle has changed."

"Then we have to do something fast." Bill said with a look. "C'mon." He rides down the street. Kyle runs while the others ride their bikes down to get to the Neibolt house. They have to do something to save Belle. Kyle will be the one who will break the deal so the kids will be safe from breaking it themselves. Good thing Georgie is safe at home with his parents.

* * *

Pennywise started to kiss down Belle's chest while she was sitting up in bed all bare. She moaned as she felt his lips go down lower to her stomach, she started to caress his hair and lay down on the sheets. As the clown is planting kisses all over, he looked up at her face.

"Do you want me, my Beauty?" He asked, his eyes turn baby blue. Belle faces him. Pennywise climbed on top of her, pressed his forehead against hers to stare right into her emerald eyes.

"Yes." She replied. "I need you." Pennywise grinned and got in position. Belle let out a gasp, holding onto his bare shoulders. The clown begin to thrust into her, gently at first, then hard. Belle moans loudly and cry out his name. It gave the clown so much pleasure, it made him want to go rough. But he didn't want to hurt her. His claws are extending and lightly scratch her shoulders. Belle gasped at the feeling. She brought Pennywise down so she could press her lips on his cherry ones. They both moan as they make love in the bedroom. Unaware that they are going to have unexpected company.

* * *

Leaving their bikes outside the fence, Kyle and Bill approach the steps, but Bill started to mumble to himself.

"He thrusts his f-f-f-fists against the p-p-post, and still insists he sees a ghost."

"You okay?" Kyle asked, turning to him.

"Nothing. Just...something came to my m-m-mind." Bill replied. "Kyle, let me come with you."

"I don't want you or any of your friends to get killed." Kyle said. He took a handgun out and a walkie talkie that Bill gave him in case things go wrong outside of the house. The rest of the group stood behind Bill. "Just stay out there. Give me word if anything happens." Kyle told them.

"D-d-d-don't forget that there's a well down in a basement. That's where IT goes down to his lair. Belle could be in one of the r-r-r-rooms in this house." Bill said. Kyle nodded and head up the front door. But they all hear a loud cry coming from the house.

"What the hell was that?" Richie asked.

"Was that Belle?" Eddie asked. Bill came up by Kyle and pull the door open.

 _ **XX**_

Pennywise stopped what he was doing when he senses something below the house. He started to hear voices and let out a growl. Belle covered herself with sheets and see the look on the clown's face. But she hears voices too.

"Penny?"

"Stay here." Pennywise got his clown suit on and left the room. The door was shut and Belle can hear a lock. Did he just lock her inside the room? She got out of bed and quickly got the clothes to change into. Something was wrong. She can't just sit here and wait.

 _ **XX**_

Kyle readied his gun, looking around the living room of the house. Bill and the rest followed closely. The house is too quiet now. Kyle wanted to call out Belle, but he didn't want to bring attention. Pennywise could be anywhere. Eddie uses his inhaler when the smell hits him.

"How could Belle live like this? This place is such a dump." Richie wondered.

"Maybe she doesn't come down here often." Beverly said. "She could be upstairs." They all hear coughing noises coming from upstairs. Then a voice was heard, but it wasn't Belle's. This voice sounds young.

"Stay close." Kyle said, slowly walking up the stairs, pointing a gun up. The stairs made creaking noises. More voices were heard. As they made it up, a door ahead was open and there is a girl on the floor, coughing. "What the hell?" Kyle wondered.

"Is that...Betty?" Eddie asked. The girl face them, asking for help, but she was pulled out of view.

"That can't be her." Kyle said. "The girl was long gone. No way she could've survive with that thing." He turned to the kids. "Guys, whatever you do, stay right on my heels."

"Yeah." Eddie said with a nod.

"Where's Belle?" Ben asked. "Which room is she in?" Kyle walks down the corridor and open each door to peek inside, but didn't see Belle or anyone else. He opened the third door on the right and head inside to see blood written on the wall. He uses a flashlight and read it.

 _ **You die if you try**_

"Come out and face me you freaky ass clown." Kyle whispered. Then the door was slammed shut behind him. "Hey!" He ran towards the door, pulling and pushing, but no avail. He hits the door, calling for the kids to open the door. "Guys! Open the door!" He could hear Bill and Richie on the other side.

"We can't! It's locked!" Bill said. Kyle cursed and look around the room to try to find something to use to break down the door.

 _ **XX**_

Belle was now dressed in a white top with shorts, brown boots, and her hair was brushed down. She tries to open the door. She was locked in. Why would Pennywise lock her inside her own room? Unless the Cult of Chud are out there, but she doesn't know for sure. Belle had to do something to get out. She shuts her eyes, using the Shine. She concentrates on the door, trying to get it unlocked. A click was heard. She opened the door and see Bill and Richie trying to get the door open next ahead of her.

"Boys!" She cried out. They face her.

"Belle!" Richie said. "You're okay!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Belle asked, coming up to them. "You know you can't be here! You're breaking the deal!"

"Belle, bad things will happen if you-" Bill was cut off when a scream was heard from downstairs. The scream belongs to Eddie. Cries of help came from Ben, Mike, Stan, and Beverly.

"Oh shit." Belle gasped, ran pass the boys.

"Wait! Kyle's locked inside the room here!" Richie called. But Belle rushed downstairs. So Bill and Richie went back on opening the door to get Kyle out.

 _ **XX**_

Eddie, Mike, Stan, Ben, and Beverly backed up against the wall, crying in terror to see Pennywise slowly approach them with his claws out, ripping the white gloves. The kids huddle together, crying for help. Before Pennywise could attack, Belle came in the kitchen and stop him. Pennywise turns to her with a frown, his eyes are red.

"Pennywise, please..." She begged.

"You know the rule, dearie. They interfere, they die." Pennywise said.

"No, no. It doesn't have to be this way! Spare them!" Belle said. "There must be an explanation!"

"Not only these brats interfere, it was that man who brought them here." Pennywise said. "I warned him, but he doesn't seem to listen."

"What?"

"Where's Kyle?" Beverly asked, looking at the open door. "Where's Bill and Richie?" Belle blinked at her. Kyle brought them here. Why would he? He's bringing death to these children. Belle slowly walk towards the clown.

"Penny, spare these children. They mean no harm. Where do you keep Kyle?" She said. Pennywise stares at her in silent. Belle spoke again. "He shouldn't brought them here. You know I care about these kids so much. If you love me, please spare them. I know the deal was broken, but no one needs to die. Kyle was the one you want, not them."

"Belle, what're you doing?" Mike asked. Eddie was hyperventilating now. Ben and Stan try to calm him down, handing him the inhaler. Pennywise waved his finger around, and they hear voices of Bill and Richie. And then Kyle's. Then, the three came in and see Belle and Pennywise.

"Oh shit, Belle! Thank god you're okay!" Kyle said. "Are you hurt?" Belle gave him a glare.

"How _could_ you?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here? Why did you bring these kids here?" Belle asked, her eyes flaring in anger. Bill and Richie moved to the side as Kyle explained to her what he found out months ago. Belle listened to every word, then a familiar name came out of Kyle's mouth. Maturin. The turtle came to him in dreams, and he did the same to the Losers Club. But what made her more mad is that Kyle shouldn't be here with them. Kyle gripped on his gun when Pennywise eyed on him hungrily. "You are risking lives, Kyle!" Belle told him.

"What?! They want to save you as well! And you shouldn't be with this...monster!" Kyle exclaimed. Pennywise growled at him.

"So many kids have been gone because of IT!" Richie cried out.

"Remember G-G-G-Georgie's arm was gone!" Bill said.

"Belle, think about what situation you are in right now!" Kyle said. "You slept with this thing, you become more like him, and you will become worse!" Pennywise couldn't take it any longer. He revealed his sharp teeth, facing the man.

"Is that how you _speak_ to my mate?!" He growled.

"I don't care what you say. She won't be your mate any longer." Kyle said, bringing his gun up. Pennywise lunged at him, pinning him down the floor. The kids cry out and watch the clown open his mouth wide. He then bit down Kyle's shoulder and rip out the arm. The man let out a cry of agony, blood flowing out of the shoulder. Bill and Richie ran to their friends, watch in horror. Belle didn't do anything to stop the clown. She believed that Kyle brought them here to get killed. The man shouldn't be here. Pennywise got Kyle to stop screaming as he tore off the flesh off his neck.

"Holy shit..." Richie whispered.

"Belle...why?" Bill asked, about to form tears in his eyes.

"She...really has changed." Ben said. Belle face them with guilt.

"I had to save you." She told them. "Kyle brought you here. He shouldn't bring you here." Bill stood up, glaring at her.

"We all planned this!" He said. "We want you back! Maturin warned us about you! Things will happen to you!" He didn't even stutter this time. Belle can feel his anger. "Since you and that...thing have mated, then you really a monster!" Pennywise stopped feasting on Kyle's dead body. He turns to the kids, glaring at Bill. "Without Kyle, we will find a way to kill IT!"

"Don't call him IT, Bill!" Belle snapped. The kids jumped by her tone. "You are running on thin ice here. Now, please leave!"

"Not without you!" Bill said. "If you care so much, come back with us! Georgie needs you! We need you!"

"You hear her, child." Pennywise growled. "Last chance to leave our home, or else..." The others wanted to leave, but Bill stood his ground. Belle can sense his bravery. She begged him to go. But Pennywise is losing his patience. "Forgive me, Belle." He murmured.

"No!" Belle gasped. Pennywise run up to Bill, roaring. The boy shields himself as the clown charges at him. "Pennywise, no!" Belle shouted as she came between them. Claws slashed her stomach, ripping through her shirt. Belle cries out in agony, thrown to the side and hit her head against the wall. "Agh!"

"Belle!" The kids cried out in shock. Pennywise realized what he had done. He turned to see his mate injured. He sees the wounds on her stomach, blood leaking out. The clown's claws were brought in.

"Belle!" He gasped. Belle looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. She sobs, holding her stomach. "No, no, no, no, no! Belle, please don't cry!" Pennywise begged, panicking. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" But Belle continues to sob. Her hand holding her wounds is shaking. Pennywise can smell her fear. He didn't want her to be afraid. The woman stares at him with terror, shaking a little. "Belle, don't...look at me that way!" Pennywise begged, whimpering a little. He reached for her, but Belle moved away a bit. Pennywise's lower lip quivered. Belle is afraid, truly afraid now. He had hurt her, but it was meant for Bill. She jumped in to save him. Pennywise shuts his eyes, letting the tears fall. They float out of his eyes.

"Is he...?" Stan wondered, noticing the tears.

"Go." Pennywise growled. "All of you. And never return." The Losers Club didn't waste any time. They all rush out the door, but Bill took one last glance at Belle who look up at him, telling him to leave. Bill followed his friends out. Belle inhaled and heal her wounds. Pennywise's back was turned, crossing his arms. Belle slowly got up from the floor, holding her stomach.

"Penny..."

"That includes you." The clown spoke in a low voice.

"What?"

"Go back to your old life."

"Pennywise, what're you saying?" Belle asked, getting worried.

"After what I did, it was unforgivable." Pennywise said. "I hurt you. You're afraid of me. Now, I must let you go." Belle blinked in shock. "You're free."

"You're...letting me go? But, we're-"

"They are right. How could you love me? I'm a Eater of Worlds. I feed on children's fear." Pennywise whispered. Belle reached for his shoulder, but the clown moved away from her. "Stay away. I don't want to hurt you. Or worse..."

"Pennywise-"

"Go."

"Penny, I-" Belle tried to reason with him, but the clown snarled at her.

"Are you deaf?!" Pennywise growled, facing her with his red eyes. "I said _GO_!" He screamed. Belle gasped and ran out the door.  
She ran out of the front door and look back at the house with tears falling from her eyes. Pennywise releases her because he harms her. He was really upset, he had to let her go just like that. Belle sobbed a little.

"I love you, Pennywise." She whispered. She left the yard and try to catch up with the Losers Club. The kids are on their bikes, and see Belle ran pass them in tears.

"Belle, what-" Beverly spoke, but Belle didn't slow down. She didn't speak to any of the kids. All she does was to run away to get back to her old home.

 _ **XX**_

From the window, Pennywise watched her leave. It was for the best. Though he was heartbroken to see her go. She was the best human he's ever had for almost a year now. She's like his best friend before they fell in love. Now, she is gone. Pennywise sniffed a bit, drying his tears. Some float away from his eyes.

"Good-bye..."


	23. Chapter 23

***Chapter 23: Loneliness and Life Inside***

* * *

A month passed by. It has been a month since she left him. It was hard not to be with him. Belle was back at her house which is dusty, and her things have returned to her room. When the Losers Club see her ran back home the day Pennywise let her go, they were wondering what happened. Of course, Belle told them what happened after they left. It was hard for them to believe that the clown releases Belle after he accidently slice her stomach, but they are thrilled to have her back home. But Belle wasn't. She is still a monster like him, she is immortal, but she wanted to be with him. She loved him too much. Then it hit her. The hibernation. Will she hibernate with him? She wasn't sure if she should return to Pennywise the day of hibernate. It's the middle of August, and they both have to slumber in a couple days.  
Belle doesn't know what to do anymore. She didn't even bother to go back to work at the library or babysit some kids. She's been avoiding everyone. She doesn't have any dreams about the cult or Maturin. Maybe they see what had happened. They really didn't want her to be part of Pennywise's life.

Belle started to feel nauseous and rush to her bathroom. She threw up in the toilet. She's been having morning sickness lately after she left the Neibolt house. Then it hit her. She made love with Pennywise, and she couldn't get periods since she is no longer a normal woman. A few morning sicknesses the last few days. Belle covered her mouth in realization.

"Oh god..." She whispered. She couldn't be. She can't be. Was it even possible? She slowly sat at the edge of the tub, and feel her stomach. Belle closes her eyes, using the power to focus on it. She could sense a faint heartbeat. A new life is growing inside her. Belle opened her eyes and tears fall from her eyes. She is holding a child of a beast. "I'm...pregnant." She whispered.  
What could she do? She's never a mother before. What will the others think? Most of all, what will Pennywise think? This is his child. His first child. This child will be born a monster like them. Belle place both hands on her stomach.

"This baby is also mine. For Pennywise, I will keep it." She said. So she flushes the toilet and head inside her bedroom to rest.

* * *

Things have been quiet around Derry. Except that kids still go missing. It's like everything is almost normal without a clown lurking around town for a while to Belle. She hasn't seen him. No balloons, no blood, no nursery rhyme. Is he still upset about harming Belle by accident? Belle touches her stomach and tried not to think about it. Who will she tell about her pregnancy? People will talk. Even the Losers Club will be shocked.

 _I am a poor pilgrim of sorrow,  
Cast out in this wide world to roam.  
Uncertain of life for tomorrow,  
I want to make heaven my home._

Belle turned to see the librarian walk out of the library. The old woman noticed her. She looks so surprised to see Belle alive. She rushed over to her and embrace her, nearly crying. Belle didn't say a word and hug her boss back. She knew the librarian wanted the story of Belle's whereabouts.  
Robert stood behind the tree, watching his mate reunite the librarian in silent. He wanted to go to her, but couldn't. He hurt her. It hurts him more when he sees her. Robert walked away from the tree to get to the Neibolt house.

 _Sometimes I am tossed and driven,  
Sometimes I know not where to roam.  
I've heard of The City called Heaven,  
I'm striving to make it my home.  
_ _I have a few days yet to wander,  
A few more hard battles to fight.  
No comfort I find in the daylight,  
the storms are descending each night._

 ** _XX_**

Bill and Georgie stood in front of Belle's front lawn with their bikes, watching the house. Georgie wanted to see his babysitter again, but she didn't want to come out of the house to face him or Bill.

"I want to see her, Billy. I miss her so much." Georgie said with a frown.

"M-m-me too, Georgie." Bill said softly. "But she doesn't want to c-c-c-come out. Since she left IT." Georgie's tears fall from his eyes and slowly rode away from the house, and Bill followed.  
From inside the house, Belle stood by the window, watching the boys ride their bikes from her lawn. She feels bad for not coming out to see them, but not today. She can't face anyone yet. She is broken. For leaving Pennywise and holding his child.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Soon I will see you, but...not now."

 _Sometimes I feel tossed and driven,  
Sometimes I know not where to roam.  
I've heard of The City called Heaven,  
I'm going to make it my home.  
_ _I wander in this land of danger,  
No comfort or peace will I find.  
I am a poor way baring stranger,  
Two troubles and trials confined._

 ** _XX_**

Posters of Kyle were put up. People believe he was missing. But he really isn't. Pennywise killed him. All because of Belle. It's only been a month since his death. Belle noticed the posters and see a smile on Kyle's photo.

"I'm sorry." Belle said, looking away from the poster. She looked across the street to see the Losers Club on their bikes, watching her. Belle stared back at them. Georgie almost rushed over, but Bill held him back. Belle let out a sigh and walk across the street to greet them. "Hey."

"Hey, Belle." Beverly spoke. "How you holding up?"

"We haven't seen you in ages." Richie said. "You should be happy to be with us."

"You're still not upset about...you know, IT?" Stan asked. Belle brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" She said. "Look, I'm sorry for not being around anymore for a long time, it's just that...I have a lot to deal with. And about Kyle-"

"He doesn't deserve it!" Mike snapped. "You let him die!" The kids face him in shock. They didn't expect him to burst out like that towards Belle.

 _I hope that they take me in, In Heaven, Heaven, Heaven._  
 _Deliverance, deliverance, deliverance._

"We're trying to tell you that he didn't get us in the house! We wanted to help us get you back and fight the clown!" Mike continued. "And you just stood there and let Kyle die!"

"Mike, calm down!" Beverly tried to speak to in a calm voice, but Eddie joined in.

"Mike's right! You've changed!" He said. "And we almost got killed back there!"

"What happens if one of us got eaten by that fucking clown?!" Richie said, waving his hand around to gesture his friends around him. "Or will you eat us too? Or kill us like you did to Henry?"

"Enough!" Belle shouted, her eyes turn golden yellow at Richie. The kids stumble back a bit at the sight of her eyes. Georgie went behind Bill. Belle took a breath and her eyes turn back to green. "You know I wouldn't do that to any of you." She told them. "All I wanted is to protect you. Yet, you guys broke the deal by barging in the house. Look, I have to go. Just stay out of trouble." Belle walked away from the kids in a hurry. Bill sighed and rode off along with his little brother, leaving the others. Mike felt bad for bringing Kyle up. He should've kept his mouth shut.

 _Sometimes I am tossed and driven,  
Sometimes I know not where to roam.  
I've heard of The City called Heaven,  
I'm striving to make it my home.  
_ _I see the world ship drawing nearer,  
the Captain is calling my name.  
_

 ** _XX_**

Pennywise sat alone in the lair, mourning, and hasn't eaten in days. He missed his mate so much. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her beautiful singing voice, everything about her. But he couldn't watch over her since that one day as Robert. It hurts him too much. Whenever he tried to feed, he couldn't get his mind off of her. He couldn't get her terrified face when he slashed her stomach by accident out of his mind. Pennywise didn't forgive himself. He had to let her go, because he loved her. Pennywise doesn't want to hurt her even more. The smell of her fear is too much.  
He's getting weaker, he has to feed soon. The hibernation is around the corner. He must slumber alone. Belle deserved better. So the clown left his lair to get into town to find prey.

 _To you my old friends and companions,  
Your fate and my own are the same.  
_ _Sometimes I feel tossed and driven,  
Sometimes I know not where to roam.  
I've heard of The City called Heaven,  
I'm hoping to make it my home._

* * *

The next day, Belle was invited to dinner at the Denbrough's. Belle sat quietly at the table, picking on the salad with a fork while the family were eating. Mr. Denbrough cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"Nice to have you back, Belle. We have missed you." He said. Belle didn't speak.

"Yes. Nice to have you back." Mrs. Denbrough agreed. "Now, mind telling us where you been all these months?"

"...Travelling." Belle lied. "It's been rough. I...met someone."

"Oh really? Who is he?" Mrs. Denbrough asked. Bill and Georgie exchange glances, then look at Belle.

"He was...different. We didn't get along at first, but then, I can see care inside of him. He cares about me a lot. He protects me, takes care of me, and...we sort of eloped." Belle said. Mrs. Denbrough nearly dropped her fork.

"Eloped?!"

"We...did the...Consummation." Belle said, trying to keep the story clean for the boys. Though Bill knows the story well. But Georgie doesn't know what the word meant. "Things are going great between us, but...he did something to me he didn't mean to do. And...he wants me to leave because of it." Belle said, trying not to cry.

"My goodness." Mrs. Denbrough said. "I...don't know what to say, but...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Belle said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Because...I'm pregnant." Bill choked on his food as his parents gasp in shock. Belle seen that coming from Bill. "I know what you are all thinking right now. But, I am keeping the baby. For _his_ sake."

"But Belle-" Mr. Denbrough spoke, but Belle stood from the chair.

"I'm sorry, but...I gotta go home. Thanks for dinner." She said, grabbing her car keys and head out the door. Bill couldn't believe what he just heard. Belle is holding Pennywise's baby. And she's going to keep it. Other than that, she's still upset about the day she left him. She really loved him. Mr. Denbrough looks over at his wife in confusion.

"She's pregnant." He repeated. "Pregnant."

"I'm going to talk with her tomorrow." Mrs. Denbrough said. "The poor dear doesn't even know how to take care of herself with the baby." Two boys excuse themselves from the table to get to Bill's room to talk.

* * *

As soon as she's back to the house, Belle collapse on the couch, looking up at the ceiling thinking things over in her mind. She had to tell someone she's pregnant, and she doesn't want to see Bill after the reaction he made at the table. Sure he was shocked, but was he also angry? Belle doesn't care. Whether he likes it or not, she is keeping the baby. It's Pennywise's baby.  
Nothing will change her mind about keeping the child of the Eater of Worlds.

"Pennywise..." She whispered. Tears are forming in her eyes. If only she could see him again.

* * *

 _"Belle... Belle..." A voice called. Belle opened her eyes to found herself in a cave. Why is she here? The voice doesn't belong to Maturin either. Belle recognized the voice. It was the woman in red. She turned to see her sitting on the boulder. She took off her hood. She has light blond hair. "So, you finally see the light. But you are holding the devil's child." She said._

 _"Why am I here?" Belle asked._

 _"To tell you what was going to come down." The woman replied. "Are you aware that Pennywise's hibernation is coming?"_

 _"Yes. Why?"_

 _"In 27 years, it will be the last time you will see him." The woman said. "The Losers Club will return and destroy him once and for all."_

 _"What?! How do you know about that?"_

 _"I see what the future holds, Belle. You and the child will not last long. Without the monster, you two will join him in death."_

 _"No...it can't be true." Belle said, shaking her head. "Pennywise can't die!"_

 _"Oh, he can. There is only one way to defeat him. And you know what it is." The woman in red said. Belle remembered what cult she's in. The Power of Chud. Could it be Pennywise's weakness? If what this woman said was true, then the Losers Club will use it in 27 years when Pennywise returns after a long sleep. If he dies, then she dies with him. So will the child._

 _"Fuck..." Belle growled, holding her forehead. "What am I going to do?"_

 _"Join the cult, and you will be spared in 27 years. The child of yours will be mortal just like you." The woman in red replied. Belle stared at her. Mortal? The cult can make her mortal? And her child will be as well? "Listen to your heart, Belle. Think about your life growing inside you." The woman fades away as the cave started to crumble down._

* * *

She gasped and sat up on the couch. So many questions filling her mind. The cult wanted her to join them. They can make her mortal again, and her child will be as well. What will she do? She's worried about the future. Pennywise will die in 27 years by the Losers Club when they're adults. She doesn't want Pennywise to die, but she doesn't want to die with her child either.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She asked herself, touching her stomach.

* * *

 _ ***Song: I Am A Poor Pilgrim of Sorrow***_


	24. Chapter 24

***Chapter 24: Return to the Sewers***

* * *

Another day passed, and things are normal. Belle was walking down the sidewalk, passing by the theatre, and hear the arcade game noises from inside. She notices Richie playing Street Fighter. He is too occupied to notice her, so Belle continued walking. She touches her stomach to feel her unborn. Should she tell Pennywise about her pregnancy? Will he want her back if she returns? Before she could think some more, Bill called out her name ran up to her.

"Belle!"

"Bill, what is it?"

"It's G-G-G-Georgie!" Bill stuttered. "He's been taken by IT!" Belle was stunned when she hears this. "Not only that, B-B-Beverly was also gone. I went by to see her, but she vanished. S-s-s-something happened to her dad in the bathroom, but I don't know if IT killed him or not."

"But...why? Why would Pennywise take them?" Belle asked, getting worried. "He wouldn't-"

"We have to save them, Belle." Bill said. "We have to gather everyone." Belle knew he was right. But, gathering everyone will take too long. She must be at the house right away. She told Bill to get Richie from the arcade and contact everyone else. She ran down the sidewalk to find a place to teleport. Bill rushes in the theatre to tell Richie the news.

Belle's mind goes wild. Why did Pennywise take Georgie and Beverly? Why them? Belle had to save them and try to talk to the clown. Yet, she is afraid to go back. What if he doesn't want her back? It's been a month. But she had to save those kids. They don't deserve such fate. She stopped in the middle of the alley and use her power to teleport. She disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Belle arrived at the front of the Neibolt house. She walked up to the door and pull it open. She went inside and try to sense Pennywise around. He could be in his sewer lair. So she must head down to the well.  
Belle went down to the basement and stare at the well. There are more ripped clothes, and dry bloodstains around the well. The poor children. Belle walked up to the well and look down. All she sees is darkness. She tries to hear anything. It's too quiet. Where is Pennywise? He had to be down there. So Belle grabbed the rope and carefully climb down. The Losers Club will arrive soon, they know a way down. She went further down to the well and found a tunnel in the wall.

"I'm coming, guys." Belle whispered as she climbed in the tunnel and went through. "Just hang on." After going through, she found herself in the maze of the sewers. She remembers which way to go. She walks to the left tunnel, and see disembodied heads floating on the gray water as always, but she ignored them and kept going.

 _ **XX**_

After minutes of going to the right direction, Belle made it to Pennywise's lair. On the floor, there are Georgie and Beverly. They are unharmed, but unconscious. She rushed towards them and kneel by them. She shook Georgie, trying to wake him up.

"Georgie. Georgie, wake up." She whispered. The boy groaned and see Belle. "Georgie, are you alright?"

"Belle, where am I?" Georgie asked, slowly sitting up. He took a glance at the place and made a gasp. "No... No, not here again."

"Shhh. It's okay." Belle said in a soft tone, bringing him close to a hug. "I'm here. I'm getting you and Bev out of here. Pennywise won't hurt you." They both heard a sound coming from the girl. Beverly opened her eyes and see them. "Bev? You alright?"

"What...happened?" Beverly asked, sitting up, holding her head. "Oh shit. He brought me here. He came to me."

"But why?" Belle asked. "Why did he take you both?"

"I don't know." Beverly replied. She then look up to see floating children rotate around the tower of junk. Belle help the kids up, telling them that she will get them out of here. But, a growling noise was heard. Georgie whimpered a bit, gripping on Beverly dress with one hand. Belle told the kids to leave now and she will stay behind. Beverly and Georgie waste no time and quickly head to the exit. Belle turned around to face the wagon. He's inside.  
She approach the door and slightly open it. She took a peek inside to see Pennywise gripping on a white rose, making it die in his hand. Belle took a deep breath and walk in the wagon and call out to him.

"Penny." The clown froze. His eyes move to the side and see Belle standing there. "I'm here." Belle whispered. "I come back." Pennywise fully looks at her and slowly approach her. He reached for her face, but stopped. Belle brought his gloved hand over to her cheek. Pennywise then brought his head down to sniff her hair and purred. "It's okay. I'm here." Belle told him. Her free hand runs up to his chest, feeling the satin of the suit and his heartbeat. Pennywise brought her head up and look into her eyes.

"You came back for _them_. Not for me."

"I had to, but...I missed you. A month felt like forever and... Oh, I've missed you so much." Belle said, hugging him. "But why did you take them?"

"I had to feed, darling. My rest is near. It's...it's today." Pennywise replied in a whisper.

"Oh god. It's too soon." Belle said, shaking her head. She felt like crying. "Listen, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"A few days ago, I discovered I was..." Belle paused, feeling nervous. She's afraid of how he would react to the news. "Here." She brought his hand over to her stomach. Pennywise was puzzled at first, then that was when he sensed it. Something was growing inside her. Belle waited for him to speak and react. Pennywise slowly pulled away, staring at her stomach, then at her face. She's holding his child. His first child.

"My mate...is holding...my seed." Pennywise spoke.

"Yes. I am." Belle said with a nod. Pennywise form a smile, his eyes turn blue which Belle missed so much.

"Our own child." He said. Belle smiled back at him, tears form in her eyes. They both embrace each other. Pennywise brought her into a passionate kiss. Belle moans in his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. But they broke the kiss when voices are heard outside the wagon. The Losers Club. Pennywise growled and head out. Belle had to stop this.

 ** _XX_**

The Losers Club arm themselves with weapons. Spikes that are from outside, Bill held the bolt gun that Mike brought from his home, and Richie got the baseball bat from the pile of junk. Belle stood in between the two before things have gone out of control. She faces the kids, bringing her hands out.

"Guys, it's okay. You got Bev and Georgie back now." She said. "They're okay."

"He was going to kill them." Eddie said. "And we'll be next. Don't you care about us?"

"Of course I do!" Belle told him. "All of you have to go home. Pennywise won't hurt you-"

"Belle, quit defending this thing! He's been eating children, and he killed Kyle!" Richie exclaimed. Belle can hear Pennywise growl behind her. Anytime soon, he will strike at the kids.

"Listen to me. You all have to go now. I have to stay here." Belle said. "We have to hibernate soon."

"No..." Bill said, shaking his head. Georgie was about to cry, holding onto Beverly. "Y-y-you can't. We just got you back." Belle lowered her head, closing her eyes. She apologized to the kids. Pennywise made a small smirk at the Losers Club, his eyes glow a bit. The children didn't say word. They are heartbroken after Belle told she must hibernate with IT. For 27 years.

"You leave us be. I'll take her. Only her." Pennywise spoke by pulling Belle close to him, smirking evilly at the children. "We will have our long rest. And you will all live to grow and thrive and lead happy lives until old age takes you back to the weeds." He rasped. Belle stared at the Losers Club in silent, using her mind to tell them to leave. But, they are too stubborn. Beverly turned to the boys while holding Georgie close.

"Guys, we can't." She said. Richie stood in front of the group bravely. He faces Bill with a look.

"I told you, Bill." Richie spoke. Belle looked up to see him gripping on the bat, facing Bill. "I fucking told you. Belle is not the same person anymore. Since she's back in town, she never wants to do anything with us. She just let children die, and all she cared about is this fucking clown!" Pennywise stood tall, growling angrily at the boy with glasses. But Richie didn't back down. He stares at Belle with a look. "Belle, sorry that I have to do this. But we have to kill this fucking clown." Richie said.

"Richie, no!" Belle gasped. Richie readied his bat, facing Pennywise. Belle was pushed aside by her mate. "No!"

 _"WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB, ASSHOLE!"_ Richie hollered. Pennywise let out a roar and ran towards him, but Richie swung the bat and hit him in the head, making the clown recoil. Belle watched the fight, feeling helpless now. Mike got the crowbar and ran towards Pennywise. But the clown opened his mouth and tons of burnt arms pop out and grab the weapon. The screams can be heard from inside the mouth, arms reaching for Mike who watches in fear, but didn't back down. Belle couldn't believe what she is seeing. Pennywise figured out what their fears are. Has he been watching them the whole time? Then she sees his head turn into a lady from a painting which looks terrifying, charging at Stan. But the Jewish boy strikes the head.  
The fight goes on while Belle stood. She doesn't know what to do. She could stop the kids from hurting her love one, but they will attack her. And she's pregnant. She couldn't put herself at risk. Pennywise was stabbed by one of the spikes, hit by a bat, strike by a chain, etc. He's slowing down. He's been trying to shapeshift into what they are afraid of, but the boys never back down. The clown was on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Belle couldn't take it anymore. She ran in between, grabbing the crowbar that Beverly grip on.

"Enough!" She demanded. Beverly stared at her in shock. "I won't let you!" Belle said as her eyes turn yellow. Beverly backed up in terror. Belle threw the weapon aside, glaring at the children, her eyes back to normal. Pennywise started to crawl backwards, whimpering a little. He backed up against the large hole. Belle rush towards him, kneeling beside him. "Penny? Pennywise, are you okay?"

"It's...it's...it's...time for...me to...go." Pennywise wheezed. He's weak, and thin red lines are forming up from the lines on his face. Belle cupped his face. He is afraid. And he is starving. The long rest awaits.

"Belle, don't do this!" Beverly begged.

"I'll be fine." Belle told her. She faces the clown. "Just let me say good-bye to-"

"No..." Pennywise held her hand. "You...you don't need...to come with me." He said.

"What?"

"We have a child. We will be slumbering while you were holding it." Pennywise told her. "I don't know...what will happen to our child." Belle touched her stomach while Pennywise placed his gloved hand over it. He may have a point. What will happen to the baby while they hibernate? She couldn't give birth to the baby.

"Penny, I...I don't want to be alone." Belle said, forming tears. "And I don't want you to be alone either." She felt his hand on her cheek.

"We made...sacrifices, my Beauty. But, I will return. We will be together again. With our child." Pennywise said, giving her a half smile. More red lines are running up to his eyes. "I'll return...for you..." Belle knew he had to leave. Her tears fall from her eyes. She brought her lips over to his forehead and kiss it. The kids watched in silent. Then, the clown made a flip and held on the ledge of the hole. Belle watched him while backing up. She can hear him mumbling to himself.

"I love you..." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Pennywise releases the ledge and fall into the darkness. He is gone. He will be asleep for 27 years. Belle was now left behind. The kids came over to her. She looked down at Georgie who held her hand. She kneeled down and embrace him, sobbing a little. So, the group huddle around her and the boy. The nightmare was over for them, but for Belle, she will be the only creature roaming around town. Pennywise will be lonely in the darkness of hibernation, but he wanted Belle to be awake for the sake of their child.

"Let's go home." Mike said. So, everyone left the lair and see the floating dead children come down. Belle held Georgie's hand while exiting out.

* * *

It's now September, and Belle sat alone in the grass fields. The town had been quiet since Pennywise had gone to sleep. Even the children were free from being taken or eaten now, but the parents still have them under watch by the police. Derry is free until the monster is back. Belle got up and ready to go back to her car, until there are a group of people wearing robes stood around her car.  
Belle started to feel tense when she sees them. She couldn't see their faces.

 _'It's the cult.'_ She thought. As she turns away, there is a woman she sees in her dream stood in front of her, smiling at her.

"Hello, Belle." She spoke. Then, Belle felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her vision was going blurry and the voices started to echo. Belle collapse on the grass and close her eyes. A man in a red robe picked her up. "Bring her to our sanctuary. She will be sleeping for a long time." The woman said.

"What about her baby?" The man asked.

"Don't worry about that. It will be taken care of." So, the cult brought Belle to the car. They drove off and went to the place where no one could ever find her. Belle and her child will be held hostage...


	25. Chapter 25

***Epilogue***

* * *

She gasped and open her eyes. Her head was throbbing. Was she hit in the head? She found herself in the cell with a light hanging on the ceiling. Belle was about to get up, but she was chained down. But something else was wrong. She looked down at her bare stomach and see a mark above her belly button. The man in a red robe came down the stairs and approach the cell. He took off his hood to reveal his face. He has red eyes, brown hair, and a scar over his face. Belle can tell he's from the Cult of Chud. The cult took her.

"Belle Whitehurst. About time you are awake." He spoke.

"What the hell is this? Where am I?" Belle asked, pulling the chains. The man opens the cell and unlock the chains to free her arms and legs. Belle pulls her shirt down to hide her stomach with a mark. She was dragged out of the cell by a man to bring her upstairs. "I need answers! Why am I here?"

"Silence." The man spoke. "You will get your answers right away. Stay calm." Then, they walk up the stairs and made it down the corridor.  
Opening the door, Belle let out a gasp to see the lobby. There is a throne, a red carpet, and many people dressed in red robes. Is this a mansion or a castle? What exactly is this place? The cult lives here. The same blond woman from Belle's dreams walked up to Belle with a smile.

"Welcome to our home, Belle." She said. She took her by the hand. "Please forgive us for bringing you here by force, but...you left us no choice."

"What're you talking about?" Belle asked, pulling her hand away. "And what the hell is this mark here?" She pointed down at her stomach where the mark is by pulling up her shirt a bit.

"Since you are holding Pennywise's baby, you will have to give it to us." The woman replied. Belle made a look at her, but the woman continued to speak. "Trust us, Belle. You did the right thing for not joining Pennywise. Stay with us until you give birth. We will take care of your child and make it mortal. Remember what I warned you before? In 27 years, Pennywise will be dead. If you don't accept our offer, you and the child will die along with the monster."

"How can I trust you?" Belle asked. "Maybe you're saying those things just to keep me away from him and scare me."

"You can trust us. Join us, and we will protect you from Pennywise when he awakens." The other woman said. "This place is our sanctuary. Evil cannot come here. Maturin keeps us safe, and he will keep you safe. He didn't want you to get through being with Pennywise."

"Join the cult." The man spoke. Belle is silent. Did they really care for her and her unborn baby? But she isn't sure if she should trust them. The love for Pennywise is too strong. Belle closes her eyes and focus on her power. The ground started to shake. The members of the cult try to hold onto something. Then, Belle spread out her arms and the people in robes were thrown back. Belle's eyes turn yellow.

"Stop her!" One of them cried. But Belle made every single member float from the ground and bring them down to the floor hard, breaking their necks. The blond woman gritted her teeth as she watched her people die before her. Belle brought her hand out and the woman choked a bit. Her eyes glow a bit as she watches the woman gasping for air.

"If any of you try to come after me, I will kill you all. And the cult will be no more." Belle said. She dropped the woman and took off. The woman coughed, holding her throat and see the door open and Belle disappeared.

"Dammit..." She coughed.

* * *

Belle teleported to the Neibolt house. She locked the front doors so no one will ever come inside. She must protect this place for her husband. She has 27 years till he's awake. But, what will she do for 27 years? She'll be raising a child alone, and it'll be an adult. If only she'll just jump in the hole in the sewer lair before. Belle took a deep breath, and head down the basement to face the well. She must try to join Pennywise. The baby will be alright. She will have to try and protect it while sleeping.

 _ **XX**_

She stood before the hole where Pennywise fell in to sleep for years. Belle looked down and see nothing but darkness. Memories of him falling down there came back to her. She must try to hibernate or the cult will find her again. She must protect the baby.

"Bill, Georgie, everyone. I love you all. Please forgive me. I hope I'll see you in 27 years." Belle said, cupping her hands. She climbed on the ledge and face down the darkness. "Penny, I'm coming." She let out a sigh and jump down the hole.

 _ **XX**_

After seconds of falling, she floats down. She couldn't see anything. It's too dark. She looks up to see light getting further and further away. She is leaving her world. Suddenly, she felt something. She couldn't see what it is, but her hands felt something soft and satin. She could hear growling behind her. She turns her whole body around, her hands reaching for the top and feel the head with hair.

"Pennywise?" She asked, her voice echoes throughout the darkness. She felt arms wrap around her body and brought her close to the body. It's Pennywise, she knows it is. "I'm here. You won't be alone. If you can hear me, I had to join you. The cult was after me and our baby." Belle's eyes start to get heavy. She's going to sleep. "See you soon..."  
And so, Belle was held close by the sleeping clown. She too, fell into a deep sleep. In 27 years, they will reunite. Together, they will raise a child.

* * *

The Losers Club are sitting around the fields. They have been looking for Belle for days and guessed she must've been in hibernation with IT without saying goodbye. Which she did, but they are unaware that she did it to get away from the cult. Bill and Georgie were heartbroken.

"She's just...gone. Without saying goodbye." Beverly said.

"She doesn't care about us anymore." Richie spoke. "All she cares about is that stupid clown that tried to kill us."

"Bill, you said she is pregnant with IT's baby?" Stan asked, looking at the leader of the club. Bill nodded sadly. Everyone faced him in silent and shock.

"It's official." Mike said. "She's pregnant and...that baby will be a monster. Belle chose the clown over us." Georgie started to cry. Bill held him close. He stood up, grabbing a piece of glass. He wanted everyone to swear that if IT returns along with Belle, they will return to finish the job to kill the clown. Before Bill could slice their hands, Ben spoke up.

"What about Belle?" He asked. "What will we do to her?"

"We won't...kill her, will we?" Eddie asked. Bill didn't say anything. He remembered what Maturin told him and the kids. Pennywise and Belle are linked. When the time comes, they will find out a way to save their guardian of children. So, the Losers Club did a Blood Oath, promising each other to come back if the clown returns with it's mate.  
27 years is a long wait. But, they will be ready for the next encounter.

* * *

 _ ***To be continued...***_

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note: Happy Anniversary to this fanfic! Yeah, I've decided to add this from the sequel as the ending to this. And I got a lot to say to you all. Thanks for commenting and reviewing and all to this. It means a lot to me. You, my friends, fans, are awesome! Remember, I have tumblr, deviantart, youtube, and Ko-Fi! You all can talk to me from there! See you guys in the sequel!***_


End file.
